Last to find love
by Bisser
Summary: This story is about a the wolves Bisser and Humphrey that try to find love and eventually they do succeed but will it last. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1- My story

Last to find love

Chapter 1: My story

A/N Guys this is my first fanfiction of Alpha and Omega so I hope you will like It. I will try and update as much as I can so I hope you enjoy! Before we start I have to introduce you some new characters to Alpha and Omega including ME! Yes I know that you have never probably read an Alpha and Omega story before, with the main character not being Humphrey so lets get started!

Me- Bisser- (Black on top with brown under it. Brown belly and legs. Blue eyes.)

Bella- Fully white with Kate's kind of hair but white. Blue eyes.

Lia- Fully white with really long hair falling on her right side of her head. Purple eyes.

Shadow- Fully black with normal type of hair but shorter than Kate's hair. Blue eyes.

So these are the new characters. Sorry for the blue eyes i just cant imagine them with other collors. Btw im done with doing the ' because im lasy. LOL.

Bisser's POV

It was a lovely day but there was one thing that made me sad.Before we get to that let me go back in time. So i was raised with a normall family until one day our pack got attacked by the black wolves. From then on our pack was nowhere to be seen BUT...i met this guy Humphrey that showed me my way to their pack. The one you know now. The thing is that the two packs The Eastern pack and our pack in Jasper park united without the marriage between Kate and Garth but because there was no food in Jasper park. Both packs moved to Sawtooth and at the time i was helping Humphrey go out with Kate because he liked her. The thing was that it didnt seem like she liked him back so it was kind of hard for him and i had to stay at night with him in my den so he can calm down. His friends helped too but not as much as i did just because of the simple fact that they didnt have time for him.

After a while Lilly brought a bunch of girls in our "Sawtooth pack" and one of them was just pretty as God knows what. So i started liking this girl named Lia and it didnt work a lot because i was shy and i wasnt the strong wolf, a girl like her would have loved. So i didnt really feel good after this girl came to the pack because i was seeing her everyday and knowing im unable to do anything was torture for me everyday.

So thats my story and here we are into the time im saying all of this. It was a normall day and i went to see Humphrey again so we can think of something to make Kate like Humphrey. I knew theres no such thing as MAKING someone love you and changing someones fate but he was a friend so i had to at least stay with him. The thing is that i was thinking of leaving the pack and taking the train to somewhere but i was unsure how will my friends react to that. Im just an Omega and the Alphas wouldnt care but my friends would. I forgot to mension that i was in the same situation as Humphrey due to the fact that Lia was an Alpha like Kate and Humphrey and i were just Omegas which made it impossible for me and Humphrey to go out with the girls. I went up to Humphrey and said: „I will get my stuff from my then this night and ill go on the train far away from here because i cant live here anymore." „But dude i will come with you because i cant stand this mess right here. By the way i found out yesterday that Kate likes this guy named Fog. You have probablly allready seen him. He is brown with red on top of his head like Garth. He is muscular and..." i stopped him and said „Yes yes i know him dont describe him to me. I was just staying quiet because i thought your condition will get worse." „Well when are we going to go to the train?" he asked „I dont know let me think about it during daytime and then we can go after the moonlight howl ends allright because you know, mirracles happen sometimes." I said winking at him. „Dude she is an Alpha. Theres no way it happens or you will get thrown out of the pack because of disobeying the law!" he said looking at me strangely. I thought for a bit and i told him im going out for a drink so i went to the river and there i met Shadow. And we were just drinking while i tried to not talk to her because shes an Alpha and i shouldnt be friends with them because we Omegas were too low rank for them. The thing was that she started a conversation. „Hey you look sad. Whats wrong?" she asked „Nothing i just umm...i cant really say it because its kind of personal." I answered „Sorry i just feel bored" she said „You know that i feel kinda strange talking to you because you are an Alpha and i am an Omega and..." i got cut off by her. „I dont C-A-R-E! This law is dumb and i never liked it and if it wasnt my friends i wasnt going to enter this pack. No offence but am i not right?" she asked „Y...yes you are...ummmm ok i...i have to go. Bye." I ran to my den telling Humphrey all that happened with a surprised look on my face. „Well...maybe she li..."he tried to say but i cut him off „Stop! No she doesnt and i dont like her back too i like Lia so shut up!" i cut him off „Dude whats wrong i was trying to say that maybe she likes to be independent. Whats wrong with you my dog?" he looked at me surprised and angry from how i reacted to him „Oh...sorry i just. Im sorry im going to sleep near the river, i need some time alone im sorry." I said with my head looking down. „Allright Jeez..." he said sighing from annoyance. I went there and i saw Shadow again and she came to me „Im sorry i overacted a bit im sorry. My name is Shadow and you?" she said „Im Bisser...i ran away um because i...ummm...i had to eat so i went to my den." I lied but it looked like she believed me. „Well nice to meet you! Since im bored we can hang out sometimes." She said and i blushed „I guess why not." She said she had to leave so she did and i layed down near the water and fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark and there was a lot of noice and i remembered about the moonlight howl. I went to the moonlight howl mountain and i was early so i found Lia and went up to her to ask her to howl with me. The thing was that i was shy and i might mess something up. „Hey girl" i said trying to be cool „Ummm hey." She said confused „Im just tryin to get some girls to howl with me this night if ya know what i mean." I said trying to be confident „Umm...yea funny joke but no... Lets go girls!" she said to Bella and Shadow. I felt bad because i just got rejected but Shadow told me that she can come with me if i want to. „Umm...allright i guess it wont work with anyone else." I said kind of confused and not really happy. We went to a free place for howling and we were just staring at the moon listening to others having fun and talking to each other and then i saw Lilly ask Garth and he accepted to howl with her and i was really confused because he was an Alpha and she was an Omega so i didnt understand how could they be doing that and then i realised i was about to so the same thing with Shadow because she is an Alpha too. I saw Humphrey go up to Kate and then he got rejected after he asked her to howl with him and he just stood there like frozen and i felt bad for him. I saw Lia going to a free place for howling with this stupid muscular guy Rett. He was grey and had little dark spots under his eyes. Shadow was kind of staying there waiting for something and i was kjust ignoring her for a bit. I saw Kate go with this Fog guys to howl together and Humphrey saw them and he was really sad but eventually Bella came over to him and asked him if he wants to howl with her but he declined and went to his den with his friends. He lived with his other Omega friends in one den and sometimes came to sleep in my den when he was sad. Some wolves already have started howling including Kate and Fog, Lia and Rett and others.

„Do you want to start or just look at the moon?" Shadow said annoyed because i wasnt starting to howl „Ok ok...i was just looking down at other wolves." I explaned and started to howl. My song was about how i felt all this time and after a while Shadow started to howl with me and our howls mached so perfectly fine and i got carried away by the song and we continued for a really long time, then we stopped. „That...that was amazing. I didnt know that you could howl so well!" i said in amazement „Thanks. You are good too." She blushed. We split after that and i went to my den to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your reviews so i know whether you like my story or not. I know you arent used to this kind of fanfics for Alpha and Omega because usually the main character is Humphrey but i think after a while you will begin to like where this story is going.**

 **And yes, I know that "I" should be capital but I am just lasy.**

 **Bisser out_**


	2. Chapter 2- Changing places

**Chapter 2- Changing places**

 **A/N Hi guys. Im back with another chapter of this fanfic and thanks to a guy i managed to fix some mistakes in chapter 1 so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Bisser's POV**

I woke up hearing someone drop something in my den. I quickly stood up and got in my defence position.

"Who is there?" i said

"Ooo, you woke up. Im sorry i woke you up but i just tried to take the bone off the ground that i was eating and dropped it." someone said

"Humphrey???" i asked confused and relieved that it wasnt an intruder trying to steal food

"What mate?" Humphrey said

"Ooo, its you. I thought its someone trying to take my food bro." i said laying down again

"Nope! Hey i guess you are awake so when are we going?" Humphrey asked

"What? Wh...what do you mean?" i asked confused

"Ummm...to the train and somewhere away from here." he answered looking at me strangely.

I tottally forgot about the trip i was talking about yesterday but now that i remembered again i thought about it for a moment and said:

"Oh yeah. Now i remembered. I guess we'll just go on the train and jump out somewhere. I dont know where tho."

"Well allright. When are we going?" he asked

"I dont know let me just...ill just walk around and when i feel like i should come back, ill tell you" i answered

"Allright then! See you after a while!" he said smiling

I went outside and walked over to the river. I saw the three new girls talking about some girly stuff and i decided to just go take a sip of water. Shadow noticed me and said "Hi" to me while waving. I thought "Just perfect. Now Lia is going to turn around and look at me strangely because of last night." She did turn around but when she noticed me she turned her head to Bella and Shadow again. I drank enough water so i went to hunt some food for the storage room in my den. There wasnt much food in there so i had to refill it. I saw a female caribou and sneaked around him untill i reached the perfect spot to jump on his neck. Then i saw two wolves. Kate and Fog were just on the other side of the caribou. They didnt see me but i knew they were going to strike any second. I jumped and grabbed the caribou's neck and killed it while Fog and Kate were just looking at me.

"Well sorry guys but i caught it first." i said smiling selfishly

"What? How did you...We didnt even see the grass move!" Kate said angryly

"C'mon you idiot, give me that!" Fog said jumping in front of me, groaning at me

"Dude what is your Gosh darn problem? I caught it and its mine!" i said groaning back at him

"Well if you die IT WILL BE MINE!" he said with an evil laugh

"What the crap is wrong with you? Allright go get your stupid...sorry...MY stupid caribou!" i said annoyed and angry at his words

"Fog...we are not taking that. Its Bisser's." Kate said

"Allright. WE are not taking it. I am taking it" he grabbed the caribou and pulled it towards him

"Fog, whats wrong with you? Its against the pack law to steal food from someone." Kate said

"Shut up! Its mine now! Case closed." he said looking right in her eyes angryly

Fog took the caribou while Kate apologised to me. Kate then went in the direction of Humphrey's den. I went back to my den and told Humphrey that we are going. I took my bed that was made with sticks and leaves and we went up to the train.

 **Kate's PO** **V**

"I have to find Humphrey and apologise to him about last night" i thought. I went to his den but i only found his friends in there. They told me that Humphrey was in Bisser's den and i ran to there but on my way to there i saw Bisser holding his bed in his teeth while Humphrey was holding the other side and they were just near the train tracks. "Ooo no. They are leaving?" i thought. "I've got to be fast before they catch the train!" i said before starting to run towards them. I saw the train come and it slowed down because of a big turn in front of him. "They are getting on. Thats it i have to catch them before they jump on!" i thought while running as fast as i can. They jumped on one of the open cabins of the train and settled down. I stopped running and gave up on going after them. I was just there and i could jump on the train but i didnt know where they are going to. I went back to the pack territory slowly because i was tired. I went up to Humphrey's friends to ask them if they knew what was going on. They told me he was kind of depressed and he was always hanging out with Bisser. I understood what Bisser and Humphrey were doing and i went to tell Lilly and Garth so we can think of a way to get them back.

"Lilly listen to me. Humphrey and Bisser took the train to somewhere and it appears like Humphrey was depressed so i think he isnt coming back. And if you ask how i know that he was depressed, well his friends told me but they didnt want to tell me why he was depressed." i told Lilly

"Oh no! What shall we do?" Lilly asked

"I dont know. I wanted to tell Humphrey something because i think i...i...i broke his hearth last night." i said. I explaned what happened last night and Lilly said:

"Well they can literally be anywhere. Wait. Do you like Humphrey?"

"What? No...i mean, just like friends. Why are you even asking me?" I said blushing a little

"I know you Kate. You dont care for Omegas like that just because they are your friend. You dont care so the fact that you do care for Humphrey so much means..." i cut Lilly off

"Look can this just be between us and please shut up and tell your friends what happened with Humphrey and tell them to come. Ok? Jeez!" i said annoyed. She nodded smiling and quietly saying "Kate likes Humphrey. Kate likes Humphrey." I got really annoyed. I kind of liked him but it was just something little. After all im done with Fog because he is a jerk. After a while four wolves were running towards me and i noticed they were with Lilly. The wolves were her friends. One black wolf came to me and said

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Chill, i dont know where they are. They just took the train." I said

"I didnt even get the chance to tell Bisser how i feel." she said sadly. Another white wolf with really long hair comforted her

"Allright lets get on the train. I think i know who can help us. Two birds. Old friends." i said. We all went to the train tracks then waited for the train to come. We caught the train and jumped on one of the free cabins and waited for Idaho to come close.

 **Guys i hope you liked this one. I end this chapter with a cliffhanger but sorry guys i just want you guys to work with your imagination and try to guess what happens next. Btw i changed my profile pic so this is my character, if you cant really imagine him.**

 **Bisser out_**


	3. Chapter 3- The path to the lost

**Chapter 3- The path to the lost**

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the last chapters and Im trying to keep up the good work with the story but its kind of hard for me because I dont have much time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Kate's POV**

I was the only one that stayed awake on that train but anyways, as we were travelling we reached Idaho and when i saw the sign, i told everyone to jump out of the train. We jumped out and we started searching for Marcel and Paddy. We found them and asked them for help, explaning what happened.

"Ok then, we will find Humphrey and Bi...what was it again?" Paddy said

"Its Bisser!" Shadow said

"Ok...ok...go settle down because it might take a long time for us with Marcel to find them so just find a place to sleep at night and we will be searching for them until the night falls because when the night falls i guess they will be under some kind of shelter so we wont be able to see them." Paddy said before flying up to the sky with Marcel.

"Allright, lets make a big den for all six of us." i said

"Umm...we will make our own den because we want to be alone." Lilly said looking at Garth. Shadow and Lia started searching for places and when they found the perfect spot for a den they started digging untill it became like a cave. While Shadow and Lia were working on the den, I with Bella went to hunt for some food for the night.

 **Lilly's POV**

"Garth I'll search for a den and you can go find something for it." i said

"Umm...i thought i had to do the hard work, searching around for dens, but ok." Garth said laughing. I searched a lot but didnt find any good spots until i found a big rock and under it was kind of a good den for me and Garth. I dug some more and i made it really big. Big enough to fit three wolves in there. I saw Marcel and Paddy come back and they landed near the girls den. I shouted for Garth and he came back so we all listened to what the duck and the goose had to tell us.

"We saw some wolves literally in the middle of nowhere but its too far away from here and i believe that you shouldnt catch the train to there because theres no train tracks there. Theres nothing. Its just wilderness. We cant see them anymore because its too dark so we will have to continue tomo..." Marcel got cut off by Shadow

"WE HAVE TO GO...NOW. If we dont go now they might go further and we'll never be able to find them." Shadow said

"We can not go there because if any of you try to go there you wont be able to come back. Its complete darkness. Even if we with Marcel fly to track you we will lose you and if that happens, you are lost until day. Im sure they are probably hiding in some kind of den they made." Paddy said trying to calm everyone down. After the conversation everyone went to their places. Garth and me to our den and the other girls to their den. We slept well with Garth but i dont know about Kate and Shadow. They probably stayed awake for half of the night because of being upset and scared for the boys.

 **Humphrey's** **POV**

I heard something go over us a while ago but i didnt care because it was probably just birds. Bisser and I made our own den and it was kind of small but we weren't going to stay there for long. We built it just for the night. The next day we were going to build a big one because we liked the place that we were in. It was peacefull and wild, without any other wolves, just us with Bisser. I still felt really bad because i liked Kate and i wanted to do something about it but i just couldn't. "She probably doesnt even notice that im gone..." i thought. We had already marked our territory and even found food. We were ready to go to sleep and Bisser just fell asleep straight away but i couldnt fall asleep so fast because of thinking for Kate. "How did Bisser forget about Lia so fast. I just cant under...ooohh...he didnt even know her...he knew her for like what, two days or something. Man his life is easy as taking a dump in a bush." i thought. After a while of thinking i finally fell asleep. The next day when i woke up i couldnt see Bisser in the den so i got up and stretched a bit, then i walked outside and shouted:

"WHERE ARE YOU MY DUDE." i shouted while stretching again. I heard a faint noice from far away, say

"Im just exploring Humphrey" someone said

"Oooh...ok Bisser. I'll go to find a place to drink water from." i shouted

"Dude! I was trying to say that there's no water around where I am so if you could search the other way that i am not in, it will be great." Bisser said. "No water?" i thought and went opposite from where Bisser was.

After a while i found a little river with a waterfall that was coming from a little hill which had a big mountain behind it. I heard someone run behind me so i turned and saw Bisser.

"DUDE! You scared me so much. I thought i was getting attacked by someone." i said

"There's no wolves here except us and good job for finding water." Bisser said smiling

"Yo, do you see this mountain back there. That's probably where the water comes from and there's probably a lot of caribou there." i said pointing at the mountain

"Well, how about we go find out what's up there?" Bisser said before we jumped on top of the little hill and started to climb on one of the mountain's sides. We were almost at the top when we heard a growling and howling.

"STAY BACK!" someone said

"Wow wow wow...we come in peace. We were just curious to see whats up here." i said

"NO...GO BACK" someone with a girly voice shouted while growling at us even more

"Allright, we are going back. Come on Bisser!" i said before starting to go down the mountain slowly

"Wait, did i hear Bisser?" the girly voice said before coming out of a bush and looking at us. She had beautiful short hair like Kate and she had the colors of Bisser.

"Sarah?" said Bisser

"W...wait wait wait...you know who she is?" i said confused of what's going on

"Is it really you? How? You...i saw you die in front of my eyes." Bisser said

"No no no...i didnt die. You blacked out seeing me with this guy on top of me but what you didnt know is that i fought him off me and i tought YOU were dead so i left you on the ground while i ran away crying." Sarah said

"Then who saved me? I woke up somewhere else and never saw who took me to where i woke up!" Bisser said with tears on his eyes

"Probably the black wolves pulled you to somewhere and then they thought that you are dead and left you." said Sarah. They explaned to me everything that they were talking about after which Sarah told us that we can stay in her den for the night before we find a place for our own den.

 **(if you dont know whats going on read the first chapter and you will find some info in the beginning and the other will be revealed now.)**

"Sarah is one of my friends that was in the pack i lived in. We were pups back then and we used to play hide and seek and other games but after the attack and the end of our pack we haven't seen each other for years." explaned Bisser

"To me she was my best friend like Kate for you when you were pups." Bisser said

"So you liked her huh." i said quietly with a smile

"No you idiot. We were just friends" he said quietly motioning for me to stop. After the conversation we went to hunt some food for us because what Sarah had was not enough for two other wolves except her. We came back with one caribou and eated all together after which we fell asleep.

 **A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter tho it was kind of small but Im looking forward to making the chapters at least 3k words. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Bisser out** _


	4. Chapter 4- Kidnapped and moved

**Chapter 4- Kidnapped and moved**

 **A/N** **Hey** **guys** **, it looks like you really like** **this story so I** **will continue to make the new chapters but from now on** **the chapters wont be coming everyday because im thinking** **of making them bigger and more interesting.**

(BTW I suggest you to read The_Funny_Loving_Omega's fanfic Humphrey the worlds angel wolf because it is amazing and The_Funny_Loving_Omega, if you are reading this, please post a new chapter because your story is amazing and it was inspiration for me to start this story.)

 **Bisser's POV**

"C'mon man let her them go. I dont have crap to live for, take me and leave them please!" i said begging the black furred wolf.

 **9 minutes ago (time change) Bisser's POV**

I woke up in a dark big cave and i was surrounded by big wolves. Humphrey and Sarah were right beside me when suddenly a big wolf came in front of us. He was black and he was kind of familiar to me.

"Where is she?" he said

"Who? I dont know what you are talking about and you probably got the wrong..." Humphrey got cut off by the male wolf

"SILENCE!!! This is not an answer. My wolves have seen you with her. She lives with you. WHERE IS SHADOW?" the male wolf said looking at me straight in the eyes

"I dont know where she is. We left the place two nights ago. She could be anywhere." i said

"Yeah...you better not go in Sawtooth cause you'll get your furry ass kicked by Kate and the other alphas." Humphrey said

"Humphrey i hate you..." i said annoyed because he just told them where our pack lived.

"Thank you Mr.Joker! You are funny huh...you can join me if you want. You will get revenge on anyone you want. You will get all the girls. You can be a co-leader or whatever you want to call it." the male wolf said

"Revenge huh. I can do that. Fog will get it finally. Girls huh. Wait what does that mean?" Humphrey said

"Well. I'll show you." the male wolf said before motioning to another wolf. The wolf went deeper into the cave and after a while he came back with two pretty girls.

"Here. Yours." the male wolf said

"HUMPHREY DONT LISTEN TO HIM! Kate hates Fog. She probably likes you now because she understood Fog is a jerk. You got a good life so dont waste it with guys like him" i said before i got pinned on the ground by the male wolf

"Hahahaa...you want to die really bad huh...i feel like your begging for it." he said before slashing my face with his claws

 **Presence (time skip end) Bisser's POV**

"Look, i just want you to leave them alone. Please. Do whatever you want with me. Just leave them alone. I dont have a girl, i wont get a girl, i dont have many friends, i wont get that too but please, for the love of God, just leave them." i said while crying in pain

"Get them out of here." he told two of the other wolves

"You just messed up." he said before hitting me in the face so hard that i blacked out. I suddenly found myself in a dark room, all alone. I was really sad. "Am i dead?" i thought.

"Do you know what you just did? You wasted your whole life for these two. A girl from your past and a crappy Omega. Are you serious?" someone said

"Who is there? WHERE AM I?" i asked scared

"You, my friend, are nowhere. Allright. Nowhere. LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR WHAT I F#$*%#G SAID!? HUH?" the voice said with a spanish accent

(im trying to make the voice sound like Vaas from Far Cry 3...it just suits in this case)

"Yes i do...what are you going to do to me now huh? Did the black wolf tell you to..." the voice cut me off

"NOOOOOOOO...theres no black and white wolves around here mate. You are here with me. You are not where you left from. Does it make sence? I ASKED DOES IT MAKE F@$*#%G SENCE?" the voice said

"Yes, yes..." i said scared

"Allright...now back to my point. Do you know what you did? You, my friend, wasted your life...if you dont find a way of escaping this fricking place full of killers. You know what will happen. I am your guy...i cant explain right now. Everyone has this kind of, what should i call it, person when they die, he has to listen to their owners. You are my owner. I have to do whatever i can, to make you feel good. So. I will change the rules of this world. Ok? I CHOSE THAT YOU WILL LIVE!!!" the voice shouted after sending me back to my body.

 **(in my world, when someone dies, they have a fate holder. The dead can tell him to do something and if he/she can do it, he/she does it)**

I came back, literally from the dead!!! But i remembered what this guy said in my head or where ever this was. He told me to get out so I'll do it. Whatever it takes to do it, i will do it. I sneaked near to my guard that was guarding me from escaping. We were in a small cave room and there was no one around. I cut his neck without him even being able to turn around and see what's going on. I went up to the main room where i saw a total of four guards. Two, guarding the room and the other two, were guarding the exit, or entrance. I had to think of something. I saw a little rock next to me so i threw it in another cave room which appeared to be a food storage room. They followed it so i went up to the exit and cut the guard's necks from the back without them seeing anything and i ran away as fast as i could because i knew that when the guards, that followed the rock, came back, i was going to be dead if they saw me anywhere. So i ran and escaped this nightmare. After a while i got tired and it was already dark so i desided to find somewhere to sleep. I found and little cave just enough so i wont get rained on if it started to rain. I layed down and fell asleep.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was really worried for Bisser but i couldn't do anything. Just like everytime i guess. Sarah and I just started searching for a shelter because it got really dark. We found the waterfall so i remembered our first den with Bisser here and Sarah followed me to it. We got there and layed down, after which we both fell asleep, me thinking about Kate. When we woke up and i heard a howl. I could recognise that it was Bisser's, so i howled back. After a while we found Bisser and he explaned to us what had happened in the scary cave full of bad wolves. He explaned how he escaped and he told us that we should get out of this area because the bad wolves might be searching for us. We went in one direction and walked until it appeared like we were in Idaho.

"I know this place as the back of my paw." i said

"Wait! Bisser, you said that the wolves will be searching for us, right? I kind of told them about Sawtooth. Sooo...they might slaughter everyone there." i said with a scared look on my face

"You are right. Oh no! We have to tell everyone to get out of Sawtooth, NOW! Bisser said before we speeded up the walking a bit. After a while we found Paddy and he was really happy to see us for some reason.

"OHHH...Finally we found you guys, and miss. Shadow and Kate were so scared for you, boys." Paddy said motioning for us to follow him

"WAIT WHAT? Kate wanted to see me?" I said confused

"Wait wait wait...Shadow? Oh my God..." Bisser said getting kind of sad

"Yea guys! Um, Bisser, why are you sad?" Paddy asked

"Umm...long story. Its just that Humphrey is the lucky one here because the love of his life, likes him back and I am loved by some other girl and not the one I love." Bisser said looking down while walking

"I have no idea whats going on but lets just find the others and you can do whatever you want after that." Paddy told Bisser confused. We found the girls and Kate just pinned me to the ground before i could even say a word and she hugged me so hard that I couldnt breathe. Shadow came running at Bisser and before he could even look at her she was hugging him but not as aggressively as Kate hugged me.

 **Bisser's POV**

"I thought you will never come back." Shadow said crying

"Look I..." she continued without letting me finish my sentence

"I never got the chance to tell you how i felt after the howl" she said. "I like you." she said still hugging me and crying

"I um...ok ok...please stop crying allright? Just stop!" i said pushing her a little so i can see her face. I grabbed her by the chin softly and said "Please, stop crying! Im fine. Just dont worry, ok?"

"Fine!" she said looking me at my brown eyes. I felt good with her so i instantly forgot about Lia and just enjoyed another hug from Shadow. After all of this hugging and welcoming back, i told everyone that we had to evacuate the whole pack even to another country. We went back to Sawtooth and told everyone what had happened and everyone followed us to the train tracks. Pups with their parents. Others alone but carying a lot of food.

"We will have to catch the other train. Not the one that leads to Idaho because Idaho is the final place where the "Idaho train" goes to." i told Humphrey and Kate so they, the other girls and Garth, can tell the pack. The other train came and everyone jumped in any free cabin that they could find. Thats how nine wolves: Lia, Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, I, Shadow, Bella, Kate and Sarah, changed the home of a whole pack. It became night so everyone went to sleep except Garth, Hunphrey and me. We desided to stay awake so when we reach a good place, we can tell everyone to jump off the train. Paddy and Marcel desided to come with us and they took their golfing stuff and slept on the train too.

 **(Time skip- a couple of hours after getting on the train)**

It was still dark when we found the perfect spot that looked really wild and it looked like no wolves lived here so Garth, Humphrey and I, told everyone to jump off and they all did including us three. We then all started to make dens for ourselves so we could sleep and store food in there for the rest of our lives. The pack leaders marked the territory and every single wolf did the same for their own den. I could finally sleep and i did for a couple of hours. When i woke up the sun was shining and everyone was doing fine. We were in kind of an open field with mountains just near and we had two rivers in the territory. Sarah joined the pack and from the day in which she joined the pack, she always said that we were one of the best packs anyone could ever enter. I desided to go for a walk and just before i could do that i heard:

"Knock, knock.!" someone said

"Umm...whos there i guess?" i said confused

"Im Shadow!" Shadow said coming in my den

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" i asked smiling

"Im fine, i just came to ask you if you want to have a little walk around the new area?" she said

"Sure! Lets go!" i said going next to her. We walked around and i asked her a few questions of how this whole "searching for Humphrey and Bisser" thing came up and she told me about Kate telling Lilly, Lilly telling Shadow that we were gone and Shadow told me that Lilly informed the other girls too and all that stuff. We went up to one of the rivers and drank some water from there.

"Yummy! I believe its a lot better than before." Shadow said

"Yeah, i guess." i said smiling.

 **Kate's POV**

I helped Humphrey make a den and i asked him if I could sleep in his den tonight. He accepted and we went to hunt some food for the night. I went to see the other girls after the hunting and i saw Bella and Lia talking about something.

"Hey girls! Where is Shadow?" i asked

"I think they are together near one of the rivers. They might be on a date or something." Bella said laughing

"Oohh, i see." i said giggling

"Lets go see our new home area, shall we?" Lia said

"Yeah, lets go." Bella and i said. We looked around the whole place and drank some water from one of the rivers. It was way better than in Sawtooth. I saw my parents so i went to ask them if they were thought that it was a good idea to come here. They said that the new place was really nice so Bella, Lia and I continued to walk around the area.

 **(Time skip: 8 hours) Kate's POV**

It was getting dark so i said "goodbye" to the girls and went to Humphrey's den. I suddenly thought of my parents and before i went to Humphrey's den i went to ask my parents if i could sleep in Humphrey's den.

"Mum! Can i sleep with Humphrey tonight?" i asked

"You asked me to WHAT? Sleep with Humphrey?" she said angry

"No mum, not like that!" i said

"Oooh, im sorry dear. Yes you can. If i find out you too did the "thing" i will rip Humphrey's eyes and..." i cut my mom off

"Put them down his throat. Think of something else next time mum. By the way, thanks!" i said running to Humphrey's den. I arrived at his den and we ate a whole caribou together, then we slept a little close to one and we didnt feel each other's fur another because i was shy. Maybe he was too but i just didnt know.

 **Bisser's POV**

It was a nice day and we prepared to go to sleep with Shadow. She was sleeping in my den tonight so i put a caribou in front of us and we started to eat together. After we were finished, we went to sleep together. Sometime at midnight, I felt her pushing herself next to me. I felt her fur and i fell asleep again.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I had some nice time with my future wife Kate. Just kidding but maybe it will happen eventually. I hope so. We went to sleep together and i wanted to feel her so bad but she was shy or something so she slept next to me but not touching me. I fell asleep and sometime after i woke up at night and i decided to go next to her pushing myself to her body. It looked like she didnt feel anything so i thought "Perfect, now i will have a good night without her being shy and all!". After a couple of minutes i fell asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one because I will be going on a mountain holiday so the next chapter will be published after one week. That means, because im making you wait for so long, i will be making a very interesting chapter after the mountain holiday. That's all guys, stay calm and do your thing.**

 **Bisser out_**


	5. Chapter 5- New start

**Chapter 5- New start**

 **A/N Well guys! It seam** **s** **you guys really like this story, so here i am, back from my mountain trip so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Bisser's POV**

I woke up as i looked around, then i saw Shadow right beside me like when i woke up at midnight.

 **(Side note) If you have no idea what happened, just read the last chapter. After you read the last chapter you will need to read the previous chapter to get, what's going on ( Just read the whole story ) ;)**

I put my head down again because it was really nice to feel someone beside me. After a while i was starting to fall asleep again when Shadow woke up.

"Hey. Ohh im sorry...i...i just umm..." she blushed because i was looking at her and she was rubbing her fur on mine.

"No no...dont worry. I like it. Its nice to...to have someone beside you like that." i said trying to calm her down.

"Oh...ok!" she said. We cuddled for a bit and then we went outside to see some friends. We had to split because she had her friends and i had my buddies so we split and went with our friends.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It was one of the best nights, i've ever had. I slept with the love of my life but anyways. We woke up and went outside to drink some water from one of the rivers. After we got some water in our bellies, we split up and went to do some stuff with our friends. Kate, with the girls and I, with the boys. I went log sledding with Mooch, Salty and Shakey. We went up the mountain and then we slid down the mountain. After we were done, we went to explore outside our territory. We were exploring when we found two dead wolves on the ground. We realised they were Kate's parents.

"Oh my God!" i said

"WHAT HAPPENED? HER...HER PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Shakey said

"How...how are we going to tell everyone about this? Mostly, how are we going to tell Kate? i said. We were scared and we just stood there looking at each other and the bodies.

 **(I told you something interesting is going to happen. Dont worry about Kate's parents. They had to go guys.)**

After a lot of time two wolves came right in front of us. We were scared to death because we thought that they were the killers. They came and looked shocked at the bodies.

"What happened?" the female one said

"Dont ask me! You did this, didnt you! I said getting confident

"No we didnt. We just arrived here with the train. Is there a pack near? Im asking because i dont want to have problems with any of you." the male wolf said

"Sure you dont!" i said before Bisser calmed me down

"I believe you guys but please stay away from this territory because once the pack finds out that they are dead, you will follow them!" Bisser said

"We will stay away. Thanks for informing us. Just before we go, ummm, do i know you from somewhere?" the female wolf said

"Umm...i dont...think so. I cant really remember but...i would have remembered by now if we've seen each other before." Bisser said

"Well. Ok. Its just that, you are really familiar to me." the female wolf said

"Well lets...Wait. We didnt say who we are. Im Humphrey and this, is Bisser that you are talking to. He is Shakey. He is Salty. He is Mooch." i said pointing to everyone. After a while we went back to our pack and i saw Kate at her den but i didnt want her to see me because i didnt know what to do. I went in my den and i fell asleep thinking about how Kate would look when we tell her about her parents.

 **Bisser's POV**

These guys were really familiar to me and when i heard their names, Kelly and Clint. They had the names of my parents before they were killed. They looked like my parents too. Kelly was with white and red fur, purple eyes and Clint was with my type of fur and my type of eyes: brown. I was really confused. I howled for a meeting and it was kind of late but i had to do it. Everyone came and Humphrey too except that he looked like he just woke up. I told everyone to sit down and i went to Humphrey and told him quietly to find Kate and sit next to her so when i tell everyone about Kate's parents, Humphrey can comfort her.

"Silence. Silence please!" i shouted

"The leader isnt here. Wait for him!" someone said

"The leader is what i will be talking about and when i tell you what happened, you will understand why he isnt here." i said

"What happened?" Kate asked Humphrey. I didnt hear what he said but i think he told her to wait for me to explain

"So. This night. I wanted everyone to come here. The purpose of this conversation or meeting, whatever you want to call it, is...Kate's parents." i said getting nervious. Everyone looked at Kate. She felt nervious and shy.

"The news that you are about to hear are bad. I dont think it is a good idea for kids to learn about what happened." i said and everyone looked at each other.

"At some unknown time...Kate's parents...were...they...they faced death." i said lowering my head. Kate jumped up and was so shocked that she could barely breathe.

"Please stay calm!" i said after everyone started talking.

"Me and my friends, found the two bodies somewhere outside our area. Please stay calm! We found two wolves which we believe are not the murderers of the two old wolves. In fact, we believe that there werent any killers. There werent any scars on the two wolves." i said while Kate was crying.

"How are they dead when there are no signs of scars?" someone said

"We dont know! What we know is that they were motionless and we were talking to them and there was no responce." i said

"Now lets go there and we with Hum...Actually i will lead you to there. Just follow me!" i said without saying Humphrey's name because he motioned to me that he will stay with Kate. Garth and Lilly were right beside me

"Here we are...Ummm...what?" i said confused

"Is this whole thing a joke? Seriously? You made Kate cry because..." i cut someone off

"NO! They were here and they were dead...except. They were asleep. They were probably taken by Humans. They put them to sleep with those red things. Oh no!" i said

"So they are alive and they are taken by the Humans to repopulate or something?" Lilly said

"I think so. Oh God! Garth, Lilly, please go tell Kate what actually may have happened." i asked

"Allright! We will be back!" Lilly said before going back with Garth

"Now! We need to make a team that will go there and save them. Like the "Special Forces". At least that's how Humans call the guys that do the dirty work." i said

"Well I want to be in the team!" Shadow said

"Us too!" said Bella pointing to Lia and herself. Garth came back with Lilly, Humphrey and Kate

"ARE THEY OK?" Kate asked

"Probably. Now, we are making a team that will save them from there. We need to call Paddy and Marcel too. We need some "Air Support" as Humans call it." i said

"O my God! Too much Human stuff!" Lilly said

"How do you know so much?" Shadow said

"Well i found a "Phone" as Humans call it, and it is a little thing that has moving things in it so i watched some. Just a little. I found it in some trashbin near a little village not far away from here." i answered

"Allright! Enough! Lets make the team and go to find Marcel and Paddy." Lia said

"Kate dont worry." Humphrey said hugging Kate

 **(My way of "wolf hugging" is, the two wolves put each others heads looking at each others back and their heads rub agains each other. Nice!)**

"I am in the team too." said someone who came from the darkness of the woods. It was Clint. Kelly came behind him too and said

"Im in too!" Kelly said

"Who are those guys?" everyone said except my friends and the girls

"They are the wolves i told you about." i said

"Oh ok! Well how are they in our team when they arent even from the fricking pack?" everyone said except my friends and the girls

"We know the place, where the Humans are taking your leader to. Its Idaho. They are taking them to repopulate. I know this place very well." Clint said

"We know Idaho too!" i said before the girls and my friends said the same thing. After we made our team we waited for the train to come. It came and we all went in a single free and open cabin. We went to sleep and i felt Shadow pushing herself in my fur again. With the nice feeling of her fur i fell asleep. I woke up in a dark room. I heard the voice that woke me up in the cave with the black wolf.

"Oohh...we meet again huh. Well, you are not dead dont worry. I can change your dreams so this is a dream. Its not just a dream. Its a real dream. Im just mocking about it, relax. Listen to me now. WHAT THE F$#K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. GOING OVER TO THE HUMANS WITH YOUR F$#%*@G FRIENDS. DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAPTURED BY THOSE MOTHERF*$#@%S. Has enyone ever told you, the definition of insanity. No? WELL, WHAT THE F$#K ARE YOU DOING?" the voice said

"Leave me alone. Humphrey is my friend and he loves Kate. Those that were captured are Kate's parents! She will be sad if we dont save them." i said

"AND!" the voice said

"Humphrey cares about her and he doesnt want her to cry and be sad all the time." i explaned

"Good my friend. Your friends can trust you really well. It was just a test. But remember. Be careful!" the voice said before i woke up

"It's time to jump! COME ON WAKE UP!" Shadow shouted. We all jumped and started searching for Marcel and Paddy. We were in the beautiful Idaho. What i was worrying about was that the black wolf could be here somewhere. He could take Kate's parents hostages and make us all slaves so we had to hurry up. We found Marcel and Paddy and told them everything.

"Oh...well you see. We actually saw the van pass by here and the van didnt stop in the park so...This might not be repopulating. Its...its something worse." Paddy said

"What could be worse? Do Humans eat wolves?" Humphrey said

"Its...they...The Humans are taking the two wolves to the Zoo. Its a place where there are a lot of other animals and they are behind some kind of fence in different cages. They have a place to stay and Humans make it look like a natural place while thinking that the animals dont understand, but thats not the case. They put the same types of animals in one cage. Every different animal has a cage made to look like where he lives in the wild. Other Humans bring their children so they can look at the animals and sometimes they feed them. It sounds good, but, the reality is that you live in a cage everyday and never get out. If you want to free them. We have to hurry before they put them in the cages. After they put them in the cages there's no way out." Marcel explaned

"Oh no! That will be a nightmare to get caged in this heck of a cage." Humphrey said

"Well if you want we can go now or wait for the train again, but if we wait we will probably be late when we arrive at the Zoo." Paddy said

"LETS GO! NOW!" Kate said

"Ok!" Humphrey said before we followed Paddy and Marcel to the Zoo. We arrived there just before the two men came to the back of the van and were about to take Kate's parents out. They opened the back doors and i said

"Lets improvise!" i said

"What?" Humphrey said before i stepped on his tail and he howled. The two men turned around and put the cages down before running away.

"We have to be fast because they are going to get the "animal control" people!" Kelly said before we ran to the cages and started pulling the doors and scraching the cages with our fangs and claws.

"Dont worry we are coming to save you!" i shouted. We opened the two cages and two men arrived with some kind of sticks with electricity on the top of the sticks.

"HOLY! THEY ARE A WHOLE PACK!" one of them said before backing off. We all growled and ran back to Idaho with the two birds, showing our path.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It was a hard day. It was nice tho. We saved Kate's parents and she is thankful to me and the others, and she is happy. We all arrived in our pack area and everyone was cheering for us.

"You! You helped the others save me. Thank you. You can now join our pack if you want." said Winston to Clint

"With pleasure" Clint said. It became night again. We went to our dens and i asked for permission to marry Kate. Eve and Winston gave me permision to marry her and i was really happy but i didnt want to tell Kate yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. We went to sleep together again and it was really nice because this time we were feeling each other's fur.

 **Garth's POV**

It was a long day and it was really nice because i got to be with Lilly. I asked her parents to marry her and they actually agreed. I told her that i want to marry her in my den and she accepted. We fell asleep, hugging each other.

 **Bisser's POV**

It was a long and really tiring day today. At least i was with Shadow. Before we fell asleep i told her that i love her and she smiled before pushig herself to me. We fell asleep feeling each others fur.

 **I hope you liked this one. It was something really big that happened and i scared you there with Kate's parents. Everything went well but next time there's something that is going to happen. Something really bad is going to happen and there will be heart brake but, dont worry guys just stay calm and do your thing.**

 **(before i end this chapter i want to thank all of you that actually care about this story and im kind of starting to get disapointed because i havent gotten any reviews from the last 2 chapters. My last reviews were for chapter 3 but there are none for my last chapters and i am really getting disapointed. Thanks for reading if you even read the whole thing.)**

 **Bisser out_**


	6. Chapter 6- Heart broken

**Chapter 6-** **Heart broken**

 **A/N Guys you all need to thank Ares because if it wasnt him, i wasnt even going to continue this chapter due to lack of OCs. I just needed one more and here it is from Ares.**

 **OC**

 **Ares-**

Age: 5 ( in dog years )

Physical appearance: muscular, dark and deep voice, jet black fur with dark red stripes with a white underbelly Eyes: crimson red Scars/scratches: scar on his right eye but not bad enough to blind him and a scar on his chest.

 **Tell me if you like him. If you do now, you might hate him after.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I had a really happy waking up this morning. I just thought about that Kate's parents actually accepted me to marry Kate. I woke up and i saw Kate cuddling in my fur. She was awake when we suddenly heard a deep howl.

"OH NO! It might be the...the black wolve that imprisoned us with Bisser." i told Kate

"What shall we do? I dont want to die or to lose my pack!" Kate said. I motioned for her to follow me. I stood up and we went to her parents.

"Who was that?" Kate said

"Why do you think i know?" said Winston. Kate made a little investigative crew and they went to see who was that misterious wolf that was howling so early.

 **Kate's POV**

I was scared but i had to go, investigate for our pack. The group of Alphas layed down in the grass and crawled so they cannot be seen. I did too. Suddenly we saw a black wolf. He had red stripes and some kind of scars. He was sitting in a valley and crying. He was so muscular. He was beautiful. His jet black fur. Just amazing. I decided to confront him.

"Hey! Yeah, you. Who are you? Are you trying to attack us or doing signals so someone will come and attack?" i said

"No...no...i just...im just crying. Why everyone does this to me? They all think im a monster. GOD DAMN IT!" the black wolf said

"Look, we are trying to protect our pack so i see nothing wrong in asking you from where you come from!" i said calmly

"Ok just leave me alone." he said before my group went back home. I stayed because i wanted to know him better. He just seemed like a good guy. He was, also, really muscular.

"Hey! Look, im sorry if i sounded like i want to kill you but its my duty. Im an Alph..." he cut me off

"DONT SAY THAT F$#*%@G WORD!" he shouted

"What?" i was confused

"Please just leave me alone. I've heard the word "Alpha" too many times in my life and it wasnt good times." he said

"What is wrong. Hey, you can tell me everything. I wont tell anyone." i said after hugging him. I just wanted to hug him so badly.

"Did you just...Well...its a long story. When i was young, my mum died and...my father blamed me for her death. He forced me to become an Alpha. These scars that you see...they are from him. He abused me. This right here, is my dads blood. Under my paw. I killed him because he was abusing me. He was abusing me to death. If i didnt kill him, he would have probably made my whole body in scars. I hanged him on some tree. I hate him." he said before looking at me with his red eyes. I saw the hate in him.

"Hey, dont worry! Im glad that you are an Alpha." i said before i giggled and blushed

"Why? What?" he said confused

"Anyways...thats not important now! Lets bring you to the pack. I will make my parents make you a member of the pack. They are the leaders by the way." i said before smiling and motioning for him to follow me.

 **Bisser's POV**

"Oh no. Kate likes this dude. I got to tell Humphrey" i thougth before spying on the male wolf and Kate.

"My name is Ares. Whats yours?" Ares said

"Kate. Just Kate." Kate said before i ran back to Humphrey's den, where he slept with Kate.

 **(side note) guys thats not all. It will get worse, trust me. Some may hope for another good ending but...nope. Not this time. Muhahahahaha...**

I found him there. He was thinking about something. He seemed very happy.

"Hu...Humphrey look, i...i dont know how to tell you this but you might consider it as cheating!" i said

"What? Cheating? On what? What happened?" he asked so many questions

"Kate...she just hugged this dude...that she went to investigate. You know, the howling and the investigative team. She went there and when the team left, she stayed with this dude. They introduced themselves to eachother and then this Ares dude, he told her, his story and then she hugged him and then..." i got cut off

"She did what?" Humphrey said getting nervious

"She hugged him, man!" i said

"But...i thought she...she loved me or something. WE SLEPT TOGETHER WITH HER! She was cuddling with me. How did she just hug a random wolf?" Humphrey said before a tear dropped from his eye

"Dude. It might be just some f$*%@#g friendship. Relax. It will be fine, its just that i had to tell you because she probably wasnt going to tell you s$*t." i said. Humphrey layed down and told me to leave him alone. I was angry and i decided to go tell Shadow, what had happened. I told her and we went to find Kate. We found Kate and she was by the river with this dude. He got accepted in the pack from what i heard.

"Kate! Can you just come for a moment?" i said quietly

"Ok." she told me before motioning for Ares to wait

"What?" she said

"What? You are asking "What"?" i said

"Do you know what will happen if you cheat on Humphrey, with this wolf that you dont even know. You know Humphrey from childhood and you literally met this guy, in the middle of a valey a couple of hours ago. What is wrong with you?" Shadow said

"Can i not, be friends with Ares?" Kate said

"You hugged a random wolf, just because of his looks. He might have a good heart but Humphrey...you will kill him from the inside out, if he discovers that you are going out with this idiot." Shadow said

"Please dont tell him! I'll do anything." Kate said

"Late. You should be ashamed. You are asking us to hide your F@#$*%G LIES!" i said

"O my God! You cant stop me. If i like someone, i will be with him." Kate said

"You are just a hooker." Shadow said before looking Kate right in her eyes

"What did you just call me?" Kate said before jumping and pinning Shadow to the ground. I jumped on Kate and knocked her out.

"Kate!" Ares came

"Stay back!" i said growling

"Shut up and dont touch my Kate!" Ares said before getting a really deep voice

"You think, because you are muscular, you can beat me? Wow! You had some nice parents!" i said

"DONT SAY A WORD ABOUT MY PARENTS" Ares said before jumping at me. I dodged it and then i pinned him on the ground

"I dont want to hurt you. I dont need any of your b*$#@%t." i said angryly

"You! You killed Kate!" Ares said before panicing

"She is knocked out, you idiot. Are you an Omega?" i asked

"No! But i was forced to go to Alpha school." Ares said. I let him go and Kate woke up. We went to my den with Shadow and talked about all of this nonsence that Kate was doing. It was a hard day for us all and we with Shadow were really hungry so we went and hunted some caribou. We ate together, then we had a launch nap. We woke up to hear howls. It was the moonlight howl. We desided to go and see who is with who. We got there and saw Humphrey, alone and he was kind of sad about, what had happened with Kate and him. We comforted him with Shadow and then i asked her to follow me. I made a little place for me and her. It had roses and it was like a cave of trees.

"Shadow. For the past days, you have been something really important in my life. You comforted me everytime i got sad about Lia and you really made my day up when we were together. I know we can stay together forever, but...life doesnt just work that way. For us to stay together, i need to ask you an important question. Will you marry me in front of the whole pack tomorrow?" i asked Shadow

"O my...I...I always wanted to hear that." she said with tears

"You know. I...I am a black wolf and many wolves mistake me for a member of the Nightmare pack. The one that killed your...your family. I never knew that you would ask me something like this. My answer is "Yes"." she said before hugging me with tears. I started to cry a bit and then we just sat there in the romantic cave thing. Hugging and crying. We heard a howl and it was the start of the moonlight howl. We didnt want to go and do it again with Shadow because i had better things for her. We went to the howling mountain and watched, wolves howling together with love. I saw Humphrey with Bella but they werent actually howling. It was just Bella.

"Hey. Look over there! Its Humphrey. He's with Bella." i told Shadow while pointing with my paw to where Humphrey and Bella were

"Oh! Well, i guess he found someone to howl with. Ahh...remember? Just like it all began between us. You were sad, i came in, asked you to howl, you said "yes" and didnt regret it." Shadow said smiling

"Yeah, of course i remember. It just feels like it was yesterday. I feel kinda sad for Humphrey tho. He knows and loves Kate from his childhood. It was easy for me but for him...it has to be a miracle so he actually accepts Bella." i said

"Oh. You are right. Well, i hope he does well, forgeting about Kate." Shadow said before she did a "sigh". We were touching our fur together and watching the beautiful couples, singing and kissing. It was a beautiful night. After it all ended, we decided to go to my den and we slept together, cuddling.

 **Well...that was it for this chapter. Short, huh? Well i didnt have time to make it longer and i wanted to leave a cliffhanger so it is more interesting. You have no idea what will happen with Humphrey and Kate. Nor what will happen with Ares and Bella. Maybe, just maybe, things will change. Maybe not. Whatever! (sorry, that this chapter was basically, Bisser's POV the whole time but it was just the best POV i could use for the things that happened in this chapter. If i used the other POVs too, it wouldn't have been a cliffhanger.) Well i hope you enjoyed. Stay calm and do your thing.**

 **Bisser out_**


	7. Chapter 7- Lone wolf

**Chapter 7- Lone wo** **lf**

 **A/N thank you for all the reviews and thats all i have to say. LOL.**

 **Next day (a couple of hours after the night)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I am so dissapointed. I tought Kate actually loves me. She is just using me. What a b$*%h. I hate you KATE. I HATE YOU. You know what...i am out. Thats it. Im going to become a lone wolf. Maybe...just maybe it will be easier for me to live for myself, not for some stupid b$*#h. Im going to tell Bisser. He would probab...oh. He has Shadow. He wont go with me. S*$t! I'll just go and never tell anyone. I'll take the train that we took to go here and i will continue further than here. Maybe i will find a good place to stay.

 **Kate's POV**

F@*$#%g Humphrey, man. Jeez! He is useless, compared to Ares. Ares has muscules and he is an Alpha. Humphrey should have known that we cant be together because he is a useless Omega. If he leaves me alone, it will be just perfect.

 **Bisser's POV**

Man...i cant imagine what Humphrey feels, right now. Probably wants to die or something. I'll go talk with him. He probably woke up, already. I went to see Humphrey and i didnt find him in his den. I thought he was somewhere with Bella or at Kate's den. Maybe they sorted things out but i didnt find him anywhere.

"Lilly have you seen Humphrey?" i asked Lilly after going through the whole pack to ask for Humphrey.

"Umm, no. What is wrong?" Lilly asked

"Well...i asked the whole pack and i searched everywhere and i cant find him. Im afraid he took the train to somewhere." i said

"Oh, no! Well...wait! Kate. She has to know!" Lilly said

"I already asked her. Dont you listen? I said i asked the whole pack." i said annoyed

"I listen very well but i just forgot." Lilly said

"Whatever. Im taking the damn train and i will find him. He probably took the train that we moved the pack with. He isnt stupid enough to take the train that goes to Idaho. He will get killed if he goes there, by this black wolf. I think it was called...The Nightmare pack or some s@*t." i said

"We can organise a "special forces" group if you want?" Lilly said

"We could, but i dont want Kate to know that Humphrey is gone because she will do some nasty s#*t with Ares. Actually she might even do it without knowing that Humphrey is gone and without caring about getting caught by Humphrey." i said. After our little conversation I went to talk with Bella, Lia and Shadow.

"Hey girls! I need to tell you something really important. I asked you about Humphrey a while ago and it appears he took the train that we moved the pack with, because his heart got broken by Kate. Ms.B#$@h. Anyways! I need help. I need to find him and Bella. You probably want to see him too." i said before smiling

"Yes i actually care about him!" she said with an serious look and tone

"Allright! WE, have to make a little group. We need two more, soooo...I'll tell Lilly and Garth. I need at least one more guy in our group." i said before i went and called Lilly and Garth. They came back to the girls with me.

"Well! Whats the f@#*$%g plan, mates? Garth said lauphing

"I dont know! Maybe get in the fricking train and jump out somewhere, where we might get killed by a bear or some s#%t." i said angryly

"Chill Bisser. Dont worry about it. We will find Humphrey." Shadow pet me on the head with her paw and calmed me down

"I guess...we just have to split or something. We have to search everywhere. We have to go in groups of...WE CANT FIND HIM. HOW DO WE FIND A GREY F@#%*$G WOLF IN SO MANY FORESTS THAT ARE 10 TIMES BIGGER THAN OUR PACK TERITORRY!" i bursted out in anger and hate against Kate

"I WILL F@#*%$G KILL THIS B@*%H IF HUMPHREY DIES. SHE IS THE ONE THAT MADE HIM GO AWAY. GOD F@#*%$G DAMN THIS ORANGE S*$%@Y WOLF!" i shouted

"Calm down! Its oka..." Lia tryed to say but i cut her off

"NOOOOOO...ITS NOT OKAY! HUMPHREY MIGHT BE DEAD BECAUSE OF ONE SINGLE F@$*#%G B@#*H!" i shouted

"O my God! SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING!" Bella said

"God damn! This f@#$*%g Kate, broke Humphrey's heart and now im going crazy because of her. I will kill her! Thats WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!" i said before calming down and breathing heavyly

"At least from all of this shouting, Humphrey might hear you and come back." Lia said trying to be positive

"Or he will go even further!" i said

 **(time skip) a couple of hours later**

 **Ares's POV**

Muhahaha...idiots. I will destroy this pack. Just to get the tasty blood. OHHHHHH! Yes! The blood! I will get it. Hahaha...this Kate, ph. She thinks i like her. Hahaha! I destroyed her friend and now i will finish her too! Muahahahahahahahaha! For now...i will keep calm and i will take my time so they dont get what i am doing. If they discover that i am the one that is destroying this pack, i will have to kill them all at once! That will be hard. I will try and stay silent. Slow and steady. I will destroy all of you. Muahahahahahahaha!

 **Humphrey's POV**

Well...here i am. On the train. Waiting for the best place to jump, to come. I hope i find a normal pack and join it or something, because, alone. Nah...i cant do it. I hope i find some pretty girl that wouldnt just, use me, for s%#t. The beautiful forests and villages were passing by me. I was just thinking about when i would jump. I tried to forget about Kate, but it didnt work well. Maybe i should have gave a chance to Bella. Hmmm? Whatever! Its all over now.

 **(time skip) 2 hours**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Ahh. What a beautiful view.

"Creak"

I started to hear a lot of creaking and it didnt stop. I saw sparks on the wheels of the train when i looked down from my cabin. I then saw a big place where it was full of rails and trains and it was really big. I saw people there and they were coming towards my train. Oh no! WHERE AM I? I jumped on the side that was opposite to the people so they didnt see me. I started to run and then i stopped. I saw the people taking the stuff in the train, out of it. I looked around and i saw roads and big square and reqtangle things with some kind of mirrors on every one of their sides. They were really long, up into the sky. I saw people behind those mirrors. The mirrors were strange. You could see through them. I saw people entering those big things. What have the people done. This is madness. I saw some kind of massive birds. They were almoust as big as those things where the people entered with the mirrors and s#%t. They left some kind of white trails from their wings. Amazing! I saw some kind of things that were roaming around on the roads. They were really fast and they had people in them. They had wheels like the train but they had something around the grey part. The thing around the grey part, was black. Those little things were like squares and reqtangles but they had some curves on the back side and on the front side. They had 4 little suns on them. The front had two suns that the humans controlled from the inside of those things and the back had two suns, too! After a while i saw this "Fast thing" that was really flat. Almoust as flat as the ground and it got the attention of everyone. It was one of those fast squares but it didnt really look like a square. It was squished to the ground. It speeded but then another one of those fast things got in its way and they hit each other and there was a big "BOOM". After the hit, they didnt really look like squares or reqtangles anymore. The humans were taken out by some people that were around and the humans were bloody. Really bloody. They might have been dead. I dont really know. When i saw that i thought. This doesnt really happen only to these fast things, right? The other things are probably made the same way as the fast squares. That means that...the other things, can hit each other too! Oh no! The humans made it a blood bath, everywhere. I tried to sneak up in some parks and tried to stay away from people because my friends have told me that if i get seen by a human. They will want to imprison me. I saw some little squares but not the fast ones, just those that stayed in one place. Those little squares didnt have a lot of mirrors. Infact, they didnt have any. They just had some kind of bluish things on some sides of the square and those things made it possible for humans that are in there...to look out. I liked the Small Staying squares better than the Big Staying squares. I continued to go around in the parks and little forests that were near. The forests were really small. Just a couple of trees. After a while i started to hear "a million horses running" but it came from the sky. I looked up and saw some thingies that looked like grasshoppers but they had some kind of giant sticks on their top that were spinning so hard, that you could just see a circle on the top of the Flying Grasshopper. They were in some kind of formation and it appeared that they had humans in there. They were making a lot of noice. I heard people say " Hey look! Its the army!". The army? Is that the whole army of those humans. Jeez! Wait. Maybe its just part of it and they are training or something. Oh! Yeah! I walked from park to park and then i snook up to see a parade. That was the other part of the army. People were cheering while the army was using some kind of big, big Slow squares of Death. They had this circle flat thing on their top and it was moving left and right. The cirle had a long thing like a snake that was moving up and down. There was a human looking on top of the Slow square of Death.

Everyone got silent. They looked at the Slow square of death and one was silently saying "The tank is going to shoot. Look at its turret and its barrel.". Tank? Thats how it is called? I looked at it and it was moving the turret left and right and the barrel up. Then it all stoped moving. Everyone was silent and waiting for something. Then! BOOM!!! Fire came out of the barrel, followed by smoke. The whole tank was pushed back but it appeared that it was heavy so it didnt move. Everyone started cheering. I looked up and i saw a thing that was a lot shorter than the barrel but it was with a size that could easyly be put into the barrel. It was the thing that the tank "shot". After that there was music and there were some Fast squares with Little tanks on top of them and the people in those Fast squares were shooting with the little tanks on top of the Fast squares. The little tanks were actually called "machineguns", i heard someone say that. I saw those Flying Grasshoppers and they were shooting up in the sky too. Those Flying Grasshoppers were really high up. They had machineguns and they had some kind of thick barrels on their little wings. They had little wings. They shot some kind of other barrels that had really sharp front and they had fire on the back. They got really far up and exploded. There was fire everywhere in the sky and then just smoke. I heard someone say "Look at those rockets!". Those barrels that were shot into the sky, were called "rockets". After that i continued to walk around parks and look at humans and look at their creations. Those Fast squares were called "cars and trucks" The big ones were the trucks. I just heard someone say "Yo...ma car is faster than yours, bruh!". After a while, i learned that those Big birds in the sky were called "planes or airplanes". There were also "fighter planes or fighter jets". They were used by the army. Later i learned that there were other Armies and different kinds of human races. Some "countries" as humans call them...were fighting others. I heard that America was fighting with ISIS. ISIS was a terrorist group in Africa and the arabian countries. I learned about the presidents and other things that humans and countries had. I really wanted to see the special forces and i did see them but not in action. I just saw them training and busting "doors" down and shooting at targets. They were really cool. A "door" was the thing that humans used to get in those big staying squares and the small ones had doors too. Those big and small staying squares were called "buildings, skyscrapers and houses." There were "hotels" too. Those buildings, wanted money from humans and humans gave money to the people that worked in the hotels. After humans gave money, they were free to go in a room where they could sleep for some days. Money was the thing that humans had to have if they wanted to live. They bought food and cars, and houses with the money. There were people that had no money and they slept on the streets. They were called "homeless".

 **(time skip) five months**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I desided to get out of Canada. I have been here for 5 months now. I went to a big Boat that had a lot of cars and trucks in it. I heard it was heading to Saudi Arabia. I got between the cars and the humans closed the big door of the boat. It was actually called "Ship". I travelled and traveled.

 **(time skip) a lot of hours**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up hearing the door open. I hid behind some cars and when the humans were not looking i got out of the Ship. I went in the country and i was in some city but it looked really bad. There was a lot of children with guns. They were selling guns to other people. People there were crazy. There were those people that were normal human beings but the other were kind of unusual. Then i suddenly saw a helicopter. Really far away. Helicopters were those Flying Grasshoppers. It was like a dot in the sky. It was just staying there. I was in a big deserted place and on some sides of it, there were houses. There were some people near a small truck and they were selling guns to some other people. All of the humans there, that were outside, were four. I saw some red things on the bottom of the helicopter. After some seconds i heard. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Repeatedly and i saw those people getting shot by the machine gun of the heli. I saw dirt and smoke everywhere and i got out of there as fast as i could. Was that ISIS? I dont know. Was the heli American? Maybe...just maybe.

 **Well guys! Interesting huh. Never seen that in an Alpha and Omega story. I hope you enjoy it and Humphrey will be meeting new species of animals. He will be going in another simillar country but this time there wont be any gunfights or other things. I hope you enjoyed! Stay calm and do your thing!**

 **Bisser out_**


	8. Chapter 8- The lost ones

**Chapter 8-** **The lost ones**

 **A/N I see you really like where this is going! Thank you for all the support and I'll talk to you at the end of the Chapter**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Ive heard of this beautiful place, Africa. I decided to go there! I know it sounds crazy but i managed to get on a little cargo ship and i got to Africa in a couple of hours. I ran to the wild and it was a crazy place. It was like hell and heaven at the same time. You could get eaten and you could make friends at the same time. Crazy, huh? I started walking around and searching for anyone. It was really hot out there. Suddenly i found myself near a little lake. It was really green and with some kind of green leaves all over it. I went near it to touch it because it was so strange looking. Something big and green with some kind of spikes on its back crawled out of the little lake. It tried to eat me!

"What do you think, you are doing?" i said angrily

"Thats my life you stupid dog! I eat meat for life and what i do is, stay here all night and all day and just wait for someone to come." he said sadly

"What are you?" i asked

"I am an alligator. Jeez, your not from here, arent you?" he said

"Whats your name?" i said

"I dont have one..." he said looking really sad

"Oh...i...im sorry, i didnt mean to..." he cut me off

"Come on, just leave me because you are scaring other animals from coming here and getting eaten!" he said before i walked away from this place. I walked and walked, suddenly, i saw a road and a little truck with a lot of people on it. It didnt have a roof tho. Maybe because of the hot climate. I found a little tree and i layed in its shadows. I fell asleep after a while, thinking about Kate.

"Ahhh...Why did she do this to me. Just because im not a strong wolf. Gosh...if i would of...whatever." i thought

 **Bisser's POV**

I dont like Ares already. Gosh...he is so dark.

"Honey!" Shadow shouted

"What?" i said

"Lets go! Stop laying and do something about Humphrey!" she said

"What can **I** do?" i asked

"Well something. You are the man in here. And you always fix every problem we have." she said circling around me and rubbing her tail on my chin.

"Hmmm...i like what you are doing sweet." i said. I pinned her on the ground and we touched our noses. We kissed and then my body got closer to her. Suddenly, Kate came in my den.

"Bisser! Are you here? I need to..." she suddenly stopped when she saw us

"Umm...i will just, go away." she said before backing off. I got off Shadow.

"What do you want?" i said getting serious and angry

"I want you to get rid of Ares!" Kate said

"What? What kind of a b$#@h are you? You f@k with someone and then kill him? What is wrong with you?" i said

"If you want the pack to be alive for next month...you have to do it. I heard him say that he hates me and he wants to destroy the pack and that i will be the last one to be destroyed. Oh and...i havent f#*%@d with him. I never will." she said

"Im getting to a point where Ares is better than you living." i said

"You litterally killed Humphrey from the inside and now you will kill Ares...physically." i said

"If i could find Humphrey i would apologise and i would want to be with him." she said

"B@*#h!" i said

"Stop calling me names! Im sick and tired of it. Stop! I am trying to help. I made a mistake. Ok! JUST HELP ME F@#*%$G FIX IT." she bursted crying as she ran away

"F$#*@%g hell..." i said

"Well she might be right. We have to get rid of Ares. And you should stop calling her names. It really hurts!" Shadow said

"IT HURTS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HUM..." i got cut off

"I know! Dont shout at me!" she looked at me angrily

"O my God...Im sorry, just..." i said. She hugged me

"Dont worry. I will always love you." she said

"Well lets go and do some stuff with Ares." i said before going towards where i thought he was. Firstly i went through all dens and everyone, except Ares, and told them about Ares and what i was going to do with him. Me and Shadow reached Ares and i aproached him.

"Listen mate! You are done...we know all of your secrets and bulls*@t. I will kill you bro...Leave this territorry and never come back or...i will kill you for the sake of the pack." i said

"You? Ahahaha...Seriously. You are a dumb dog. I will never leave, little boy!" he said and those words repeated slowly in my head.

"L-i-t-t-l-e b-o-y" i heard in my head as i got so angry. My bullies called me like that when i was young. I pinned him and was about to eat his neck insides.

"YOU F@K! GO KILL YOURSELF!" i said before i jumped back

"Allright, allright! Im out of here!" he said as he ran away in fear. He then stopped.

"At least...let me hug Kate for one last time. Muhahahahaa!" he joked evily

"AARGHHHH" i ran after him and we ran and ran. He looked towards me and then forward and saw the giant hole too late. He scratched his claws and suddenly he was hanging off of the cliff hole.

"AAAHHHH! HELP! PLEASE! HEEEEEELP" DONT DO WHAT YOU THINK! SAVE MEEE! PLEASE! I NEVER HAD THE GOOD PARENTS AND I WILL DIE LIKE THIS! HEEELP!" he was shouting

"You are a bad wolf. You dont deserve all that." i said. I heard a roar. It was coming close and it wasnt stopping. There was a bridge on the cliff and i realised i was too close to civilization. The roar was a car. I learned all of those names and stuff from the phone i got. I saw an armored car with a person sticking out of its top and he was controlling a machine gun. Then there was another two but they were the swat and the army. They were chasing the first car and there were bullets going everywhere and i suddenly. I felt something go through me. I couldnt tell where it went through me but i just fell to the ground.

"Hey! You are back here. F@k." a voice said

"Ohh no! Not you again. What happened. Am i dead this time!" i said

"Kind of. If you want to get through all the pain. I can try and get you back." the voice said

"By the way...i dont think i remember your..." i got cut off

"Vaas." he said

"How did you..." he cut me off again

"Im your god...i know everything about you and even what you think." he said

"Jeez...no privacy." i said before i suddenly got back to my body. It was so painfull. Shadow was crying on my shoulders and i woke up. She was really happy and then i saw Lia. She ran back to the pack. I saw Bella too. Shadow and Bella lifted me up on their backs and they both got me to the healer. I didnt see Ares. Maybe he is dead. I dont really care right now. The pain was crazy. When i got to the pack. I saw a lot of dead wolves. Shot and ran over. It was so bloody everywhere. I got to the healer.

"I will have to do a little surgery on him because. He has a bullet wound." the healer said. She probably knows all that from my phone. I fell asleep after they put a leaf on my nose...

 **I know...Really short chapter but i dont want to wait for the whole holiday to end so at least this will keep ya warm. I hope you enjoyed and as always stay calm and do your thing.**

 **Bisser out_**


	9. Chapter 9- Humphrey's path

**Chapter 9- Humphrey's path**

 **A/N** **I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Its mostly going to be Humphrey's POV.**

 **BTW New character** **s**

 **Izabel- Grey fur on the back and white fur on the belly.** **Blue eyes. The right side of her face has brown fur and the left side of her face has grey fur.**

 **Jena- Black fur on the back and white fur on the belly. Purple eyes. (healer)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I found a little cave like thing and I slept there for one night. I started searching for food and caribou but there really wasnt that much in this desert like place. I finally found a zebra. Just as I was ready to jump on it, another wolf jumped on the zebra. It was strange that the zebra was alone. The other wolf killed the zebra and then he/she saw me.

"Huh? A wolf here!" we said at the exact same moment

"What are you doing here?" she said. It appeared that the wolf was female.

"What are YOU doing here?" i asked

"Long story but seriously...why are you here?" she said

"Well...i got tired of the life i had and i took a ship and came here..." i explaned

"Same!" she said

"Really? What happened to you?" i asked

"My boyfriend just rejected me..." she said sadly

"Well...my girl did the same!" i said

"So we are both here for one thing? Just to keep out of the previous life?" i asked

"I guess so." she said

"Do you have a shelter?" she asked

"Well, yeah but its kinda...too hot in there because its something like a cave from bushes or something." i explaned

"Well, lets go search for a better place and you better help me with that zebra because it is a hell of a zebra. Its so heavy!" she said

"Ok then!" i said before we started pulling the zebra to somewhere.

"Um...where are we going?" i asked

"Well, i dont know...you started pulling so i just followed you by doing the same thing in the same direction." she explaned

"I followed you because you started going somewhere like you know where you are going!" i said

"Well...whatever. Lets just search for a place. Go and search and i will stay here with the zebra. Im really tired because i just came today. Ill explain to you later." she said

"Ok!" i said before going somewhere. Man she was beautiful. The brown spot on her face is so cool. Maybe i will be able to work it out with her. I dont really know. I searched for long and i finally found an actual cave. It was kind of a tree but it had a lot of space in it and if we dug a bit, we would have had space even for food. I howled and went back and she howled and pulled the zebra. I found her and told her where i found the spot. After a couple of time, we finally arrived at the spot.

"Now, the way this is going to be our den is only by digging. You see the entrance at the bottom of the tree. There is space there. If we dig down in the ground we can get to the wet part where it is really cold and nice. First lets dig and make the entrance hole, bigger." i said

"Ok then!" she said and we started digging. We digged and we made the entrance.

"Here it is...The entrance. Now the fun part! The inside. We have to make it bigger. Dig down but diagonal, down, if you know what i mean. When we reach a decent place that is cold enough, we start digging the walls and making the place bigger. The dirt down there is a lot harder to dig than here so it wont fall on our heads. Lets start now!" i said

"Ok!" she said and we started to make the den. We digged down and then i said "Stop!" so we stopped and started making the place bigger. After a while we made it big enough so we could put three wolves and almoust 4 zebras there.

"Finnaly...by the way, i didnt get to know your name." she said

"Oh, its Humphrey. Whats your name?" i said

"Izabel..." she said. Izabel went up so she could get the zebra and saw a giant cat with a massive ring of fur around its neck.

"Aaahhhhh!!!" i heard. I went up and saw a lion.

"(growling) This is mine now!" he said

"Why did you take our food!!! We arent from here and we cant catch food like you. We come from far away and we are new to this place. We will die without food." i said

"Me too!!! (growling even louder)" he said

"AHHHHH!!!! GIVE US OUR FOOD BACK!" Isabel shouted and growled

"Im the king of all the animals and you are staying in front of me and growling at me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (opens mouth and growls really loud" he said with a big growl

"Who told you that you are the king of all animals!?" Izabel asked

"The humans!!!" He said

"Its true! Lets just go in the den or go to look for more food. Im telling you, you dont want to mess with..." Izabel cut me off

"NO! He is like all of us! I DONT CARE WHO HE IS!" she said. By that time, the lion was pulling the zebra towards his girl.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Izabel said, grabbing the zebra and pulling it the oposite way of the lion

"What are you doing?" i said looking at her confused and scared

"You dont mess with HIM!" the lions girlfriend said while she hit Izabel with her paw

"IZABEL!" i shouted

"You want some too!" the lions girl said

"NO! No, no, im going home! Im sorry!" i said while i was pulling Izabel to the den

"Why is your girlfriend so desparate to take the food?" the lions girl asked

"Because we arent from here! We have no food and we just made our den. By the way, she isnt my girlfriend." i said

"Oh...hmmm...ill talk to my boy. Is she your wife if she isnt your girlfriend?" the lions girl asked

"No, no, no...she is just a friend." i said

"Aha...just a friend." the lions girl said before she winked at me. She talked with the lion and she then motioned for us to follow her. We followed them and not far from our den we stopped at their little camp like thing. They gave us meat and they told us that if there was anything that was not right, we should just go tell them and ask for help. Me and Izabel, went to the den and we made a little place for storing the food. It was kind of far from our bedroom because the food smelled too good and we couldnt fall asleep. It was nightime already and we were really tired.

"Izabel...umm...you said you will explain to me, how you got here." i said

"Well..." she said as we layed down

"I got here today in a little more different way than you. I found a big chunk of wooden planks and it was tied together as a boat. I decided that it was the perfect time for me to change my life and i hopped on it and cut the rope that was holding it. It started to swim in a random direction. I was capturing fish on the way. I sticked my head in the water and waited for a fish to just pass by and then BOOM...i closed my mouth and thats how i survived, just with fish. It was a slow and a long way for me because the thing was slow. It was just the waves that moved it. When there were no waves...i was just floating there. I saved the rope that kept the boat tied to the tree and somehow i tied it around my neck so when i desided to go for a swim...like...just jump in the water...the boat was attached to me so it never swam away. It was just a smart way of having a bath and not caring for the boat. I drinked from the ocean waters and i ate the ocean fish. One time i actually vomited. I got sea sick. Except, i was in the ocean and it should have been called "ocean sickness". When i got here, i started to search for food and places to stay because i didnt have any fish left on my boat for eating. Aaannnd...thats how we met." she told her story

"Wow! Very cool and interesting." i said

"Yeah, i guess..." she said and after a while, we both fell asleep. We werent cuddling or anything. But i hope we will do it someday. She is just so cute.

 **Bisser's POV (back to the mess)**

"Is that everyone that is alive? Me, Lia, Shadow, the healer, Bella, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Sarah, Kelly and Clint!" i said shocked

"This pack is done...what have those humans done!!!" Shadow said

"Oh nooo!!!" everyone started to get scared and sad

"Please everyone...please...Shut up...everyone. Listen to me!" i said

"Humphrey is gone...we still dont know if he is alive." i said

"Aaannd?" Kate said

"I expected you to stay silent for this one!" i said angryly

"Come on! I apologised and did everything and im really sorry. I made a mistake!" Kate said

"Sure...whatever. Lets go. The plan is..." i got cut off by Lia and Bella

"Ummm...what plan?" Lia said

"What does (Lets go) mean?" Bella said

"I think i know where he is...he once talked with me and said...i hope one day i go to a place that has a lot more animals than here. Far away from here!" i said

"And where that is?" Garth asked

"Africa." i answered

"AFRICA!?" everyone said

"What the heck?" the healer said

"By the way...whats your name?" i asked the healer

"Jena." she said

"The plan is...we need to make a boat. We need some trees and some kind of rope so we tie it together. We need to make 2 boats or maybe more and tie them together because, one boat wont catch us all. We need to make some kind of paddles or something."

 **Anotha cliffhanger!!! You are going to love the next chapter! As always, stay calm and do your thing!**

 **Bisser out_**


	10. Chapter 10- The journey

**Chapter 10- The journey**

 **A/N I hope ya enjoy that one! Peace...**

 **Bisser's POV**

We gathered all the trees and the lianas. We tied them together and made two big pieces that we could use like boats. We made two big paddles. They were kind of wanky.

"We are done...We have to tie the boats to our body so if we fall in the water, we wont swim away." i said

"Well! Lets get going then!" said Kate. We tied the lianas to our paws and we pushed the boats. Before that happened tho, we got some caribou. We put it on the boats so we have food for the journey. After some minutes, while we were about to push the boats in the water and go, i stopped and gathered everyone around.

"I think...it will be better if we tie the boats together and make one big boat." i said

"Ok but i want to adress something, what if it rains and there is a storm?" Shadow said

"We have to make a...it may sound strange and impossible to make but...we have to make a roof of some kind." Bella sudgested

"How do we do that? We cant even tie lianas properly. We just go around the wood and 'tie' it...we might even die in the water. Just because of that we are wolves. We cant build human things. We dont have fingers to that stuff and tie properly!" Garth said

"He is right..." Lia said

"But...but...we can figure out a way. Hmm...Leaves. Yes! Leaves!!!" i said

"We will put mud around the lianas and the different parts of wood. We will make a roof out of leaves. Its easy. Just put sticks through the leaves and thats it...its light so it wont fall on top of us." i said

"We could use resin too!" Lilly said

"Resin...YES RESIN!" i said. We found resin and made the boat into one piece. We made the roof out of leaves, sticks and resin.

"Now we have to wait one day...The resin will get stronger and harder from the sun so we will go tomorrow. Maybe even after tomorrow. We put too much resin so now we need to wait for it to get hard and strong." i said. It was night time already because we spent too much time on the boats. We all went to sleep and waited for the other day to come.

 **The next day/ Bisser's POV**

We woke up, hyped for the journey!

"Allright! Are we all here?" i asked

"Yes!" everyone said

"Lets see here...hmmm? I think its all good. The resin is pretty good looking!" i said

"Yay!" everyone said

"Hey guys...ummm...Dont you think that, going to Africa might be...ummm...total b@*#%$*t. We arent sure that Humphrey is there!" Kelly said

"You are right! Hmm..." i started hearing from the group

"Hey hey!" Ill prove it to you...Humphrey said that..." i got cut off by Kelly

"Yes yes...we know that he said that he wanted to go there one day...Thats not proof!" Kelly said

"Ahh...come on! We built a fricking boat...Wolves...WE BUILT A BOAT. We are wolves. After all that...,you say...'Ummm...lets not go there because we arent sure that Humphrey is there.' Come on!" Garth said

"I,personally, am going!" i said. We all got on the boats at last. We pushed them into the water and jumped on them. We were using the paddles to stay straight. We had to go down a river and then we entered the ocean.

"Oh man...this is crazy! Im pretty sure, we are the first wolves to actually build a boat and swim on it across the ocean. WWWWWWHAAAAAAT!!!!" Garth said

"Yea right!" said Clint. The second day of our journey we encountered a rainy time. We ate and slept. The third day of our journey we were almous out of food. We werent out of water tho...The third day we encountered a shark.

"Hey...um...umm...Bisser...I...I think that this is a shark coming for us!" Garth said

"Come ooonnn...The shark cant be coming for us. This is just too much..." i said before i looked down and saw the shark heading our way.

"Oh f@$k!" i said

"OH NOOO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO????" Kate said

"We cant do anything except...THROW ALL THE FOOD...NOOOOWW!" i shouted. We threw everything and the shark wasnt interested in us anymore.

"God damn it!!! What was that f@$*%#g shark!!! What did we do to it so that it tryed to kill us...DAMN!" Clint said. We arrived after a couple of hours and tied the boats to the ground so we can go back with Humphrey.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was out, hunting. I heard howls but i thought it was just my Izabel so i ignored it.

 **Bisser's POV**

After a lot of walking, we found some lions.

"Oh s$*t! Those are lions!" i said. The lions saw us and got in an attack possition.

"Hey! Hey...look...we arent going to fight you...we are here because we are searching for a friend." i said

"AAARGHHHHH!!!! NOOOO...WHAT HAS THIS STUPID IDIOT DONEEE? HE BRUNG A WHOLE PACK OF WOLVES TO AFRICA!" the male lion said

"Man...its hot!" Garth said in the background

"Where is that 'idiot'?" i said

"I dont know! His girlfriend is here tho...he is probably hunting." the female lion said

"What? GIRLFRIEND!!!" Kate said

"Come on! Lets ask his 'girlfriend'!" i said. We found her after the lions told us where to search for her.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" i said. A wolf jumped on me and tried to kill me and Shadow pinned the she wolf on the ground.

"YOU DONT TOUCH HIIIIMMMM!!!!" Shadow said

"We are his friends. Dont worry!" i said

"Whose friends?" the wolf said

"Humphreys. Where is he? We need to find him so we get him back from where he came from!" i said

"Im never telling you!!!! You wont destroy his life again!" she said

"No! Wait! Are you Kate? Oh...he isnt coming back to you!" she said

"What?" Kate said

"Shadow, get off of her." i said

"Damn! Life destroyers!" the wolf said

"What did he tell you?" i asked

"He said that you destroyed his life and that he had some good friends but most of the people were breaking his heart." she said

"Oh my God! Is that what he thinks of us? Im...im...im done...we came here and almoust got killed in a storm and by a shark...and now...he hates us..." Kate said

"NO! HE HATES YOU!!!!" i said

"What is wrong with you?" Kate said

"IM ANGRY! THATS WHAT IS GOING ON!" i said while shouting. We waited for Humphrey to come back...

 **I hope you liked it...Cliffhanger time.**

 **Stay calm and do your thing!**

 **Bisser out_**


	11. Chapter 11- Humphrey?

**Chapter 11-** **Humphrey?**

 **A/N I cant say...i just cant explain, how much...i...i love you guys. I cant believe you still want to read my story after all of my b@*#$%*t nonsence. Thank you.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I dont know why, but i...i feel like im going crazy. I am starting to hear howls and s#*t. Man! This pack isnt going out of my mind. Its good that i got a zebra. Ill drag it back to my den...well...our den with Izabel. Ahhhh...Izabel. She is so pretty. Whatever! Come on Humphrey. You have to bring the food to the den. I started pulling the zebra to the den. Man, it was heavy. It took a while to kill it too. When i got near the den i saw so many wolves that my eyes couldnt believe it. I hid in a little bush that didnt really look green but it kinda looked like it was dead without leaves and stuff. I was watching the big crowd of wolves and i saw Izabel with them. Then i recognized that, this crowd, IT WAS MY PACK!!! I didnt know what to do. I was just shocked. How the bloody F@$k did they find me!? I couldt think of anything. I was thinking and thinking, how do i escape them. Then i just gave up and thought that they wont recognize me. What a dumb idea!!!!! I pulled the zebra towards the den and then, i just heard:

"HUMPHREY!" someone said. I turned around and saw Kate. She started running to me, wanting a hug but i stopped her by motioning with my paw. Bella came towards me and looked at Kate...kind of, angry, i would say.

"Oh, God! Humphrey! You really are alive!" Bella said

"I guess?" i said confused as f@$k

"Yooo! Humphrey! My man!" Bisser said

"OH! Bisser! Man...why didnt you come here without those other...ummm...wolves?" i said

"Well! I want you back in the pack. Do you know why? Because we are whats left of the pack. Why?...you may ask. Well...because of humans!" Bisser said

"Wait...wait. You are telling me...the whole pack...is...is dead!" i said confused to death

"Yes!" Bisser said

"Humphrey! It was the humans!" Lilly said sadly

"Wait! How do you...you know that...ummm...wait wait wait. You said that you are the whole pack. You guys? Where are your parents? Lilly, dont tell me that...they..." i got cut off by Lilly

"YES! They are dead! Everyone! Everyone is dead!" Lilly said almoust in tears

"Garth. Really?" i asked still in shock

"Yes man...thats the whole truth." Garth said

"It happened as fast as a lightning strikes the ground. Those humans killed us all." Kelly said sadly

"Wh...what?" i said still completely without any words in my mouth and head

"Come on! Are you coming with us?" Bisser asked me

"I...im sorry but. I dont want to live with you guys. I hate the past. Here i found a real friend that went through the same thing as me and i dont want to destroy the life i have right now." i said

"Look...Humphrey i..." Kate got cut off by Bella

"She wants to say that...we arent the same anymore. We dont want you to leave us. Well...i dont really know for the other wolves around me right now but, i know that i...i need you in my life." Bella said blushing

"What? What is going on? Cant you all understand that what some of you did to me, it will never be forgoten." i said looking at Kate when i finished my sentence

"Hey man...i...i apologise for whatever i did to..." i cut off Bisser

"No! Its not you. Its one of you. I dont even care anymore!" i said. Everyone looked at each other but, Kate, she didnt do that. She just looked down and backed off of the group. The others were too busy to see her so she went somewhere. I dont even know where.

"Ah...guys just please...if you want me to be your friend. Leave me." i said

"Oh God." Clint said

"Humphrey, we cant just...We cant just leave you here. Cant you understand that?" Bisser said

"Ah, come on Bisser. You know, you dont need this s#*t. Come on. Leave or stay with me. But only you!" i said

"Humphrey...please..." Shadow said

"I hate this s#*t! JUST F@#*$%G LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" i shouted

"What is going on with you, man?" Garth said

"I DONT WANT TO LIVE THE TORTURE THAT I LIVED BEFORE!" i shouted again

"Come on...oh...wait...now i get it. Now i get it! Its because of Kate!" Bisser said while looking for Kate.

"Umm...where is Kate?" Bisser said

"She went behind you somewhere and then dissapeared." i said

"This...f@*$%#g b%$*h! She is going to get the boat!" Bella shouted

"Hey! She is my sister!" Lilly said before everyone started running to the boat.

"Hum...Humphrey." Izabel said

"What?" i said

"If you...i dont really know why, but. If you are staying here for me...th...thank you. I really needed a friend." Izabel said

"Well...yeah...i guess im staying here for you." i said blushing

 **Kate's POV**

I heard them all...when they thought that im a b@*%h and when they thought that i an stealing the boat. I was watching Humphrey from a nearby bush. Ahhh...he isnt getting back for me. I felt really bad because i messed up my life and his...just by chosing the wrong mate. Damn...I saw the pack going back towards Humphrey and they were searching for me so i decided to come out.

"Oh! Here you are. What are you doing? We were scared for you!" Bisser said

"No...you werent. You just didnt want a dirty h#e, like me, to steal your stupid boat!" i said sad and angry

"We...ummm...we didnt..." Garth got cut off by Bella

"Yes...we were conserned more about the boat than...you." Bella said in a calm tone

"Yeah...i mean no...What the f#@k is wrong with you?" Bisser said

"Well...im just telling the truth." Bella said

"O my God...whatever...Sister, please ignore Bella for a bit. We were conserned about you and the boat because it didnt have anything to eat on it. If you took it back, you could have died. And if you got back to Canada without us, we couldnt be able to find you and you would die." Lilly explained

"Yeah!" Bisser said calmly

"Huh..." Bella replied

"Bella...SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU DIRTY A#S MOTHERF*@$%#G B*@#H! Lilly exploded

"Come on...lets go talk with Humphrey." Bisser said

"Look...guys...i dont want to go...i am staying here for Izabel. I dont want to leave her. She went through what i went and we are just the perfect 'two'." Humphrey said

"Ahhhhh..." Kate sighned

"Well...Im...i cant belive..." Bisser said

"Im so done." Garth said.

 **Bisser's POV**

We talked a lot with Humphrey about his life and about whether he is coming or not. He was really against coming with us. I personally didnt want to leave him. It was only me talking to him at the end because the others went to hunt for the journey home.

"Come on...pleaseeee!" i was begging Humphrey to come back with us

"No man!" Humphrey said everytime I asked him

"Agrhhhh!" i got angry

"Come on! We have to go Bisser. We got some food. Its getting darker and darker outside. We got to go." Shadow said

"Ahhh..." i sighned

"Humphrey...please...as a friend." i begged one last time

"I...i cant...i just...oh man...I cant come!" Humphrey said. Izabel went up to Humphrey and they backed up from us a bit and i saw them talking.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Izabel wanted to talk to me so i agreed and what she said was kind of unexpected.

"Humphrey...i know you want to stay with me because...you are like me...we are identical and i want to be with you even more now. I see that...the place that we are in, it isnt the right place for us. Lets go with your friends together. If you dont like staying with them. We can go with them now and then separate from them. Its just too deserty here." Izabel said

"Really? Do you really want to go with me over there?" i said confused

"Yes...only if it makes you happy." Izabel said

"Well...ill tell them...and...we can go." i said

 **Bisser's POV**

After the short talk, Humphrey came to me and said that, he and Izabel, are coming with us, back to Canada. We were all cheering and after the happiness, we had to prepare the food on the raft. We prepared the whole raft and it was ready for going out into the ocean.

"Well...we are all ready guys...there is one problem. Something happened with the...umm...the roof thing, sooo...one of us will get wet if it rains." i said

"Well...at least we are going back." Clint and Kelly said. We all got on the raft and it was kind of tilting. We ate some food and it got better. We cut off the rope that was holding it and we started to go towards our Homeland. We expected to arrive for two days but there was a storm. A couple of hours after we swam off, there was a big storm and rain.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It started raining on Izabels head and i decided to go in her place.

"Izabel...lets swich places." i said

"What? You want to get rained on?" Izabel said

"I dont want you to get rained on because you dont deserve it. You are on a raft with a couple of strangers...so...lets just swich." i said. We swiched and then she thanked me.

"(sigh)" Kate sighned. We travelled for three days and then we arrived safely. We ate all the food and we tied the raft to a tree. We didnt really know where to go because the pack said that everyone is dead and that it is a blood bath.

"Jena...coudnt you save anyone?" i asked

"No...if i could...i would!" Jena said

 **Well...some people hate me for putting cliffhangers i a B#*@$%*t story...but...I DONT CARE! I hope you enjoyed and as always...Stay calm and do your thing.**

 **Bisser out_**


	12. Chapter 12- HE IS BACK!

**What is going on guys...well..its been an year or something. Ahh...i know. Now before we continue...im 7th grade ok? Its not easy for me... _BUT_ IM BACK! And someone else is back...now...i know. This story makes no sence and any logical explanation but...a lot of you like it. So...I WONT STOP!**

Humphrey's POV

Ahh...well...we are back! It doesnt seem that bad. I mean...ahh...who am I lieing to. Everyone's dead. We arent even a pack anymore. We are just. I dont even know. Some loners in a giant world full of evil and good.

Izabel said:

"Hey Humphrey!"

I said:

"Oh! Hi!"- while quickly getting up.

Izabel said:

"I just...I wanted to thank you for, you know, you swiched places with me so it doesnt rain on my head."

I replied:

"Oh...yeah, well you are welcome!" i said while smiling. She then layed right beside me. I was in my den. Our fur was touching. She said:

"Ahh...what a beautiful day, isnt it?"

I replied with a quick "Y-yeah". I was confused to why was she laying right beside me. Im not gonna lie, i was blushing at that moment. Good that she didnt notice.

Bisser's POV

I was out with the team: Garth and Shadow. We were hunting when i saw a back figure of a wolf behind a tree. He ran away. No one else saw him. I quickly pointed at him and shouted "HEY!". He looked familiar. I dont know why. But there was really dark energy forming around me. I dont know if the team felt anything but i called it a hunt and we went back. I told them i was tired because i wasnt sure what i saw. They told me they saw nothing. We still had some leftovers so we were going to eat that for the night.

Kate's POV

Ahh...now Humphrey thinks im a b$*#h. Not only him but everyone else. Maybe i should talk to him. Just sitting and thinking about it wont do any good. I went to Humphrey's den and i peeked inside without going in. I saw him and Lizzie LITERALLY CUDDLING. Ah i guess i overreacted a bit. They were laying together but very close to each other. I gave up on talking with Humphrey but he saw me and said:

"Oh! Hello... _Kate_!"- he said my name really weird. Almoust as it was some monster's name or something. I replied to him saying:

"Hello, Humphrey. You are busy now so ill go and ill talk to you later."-I was about to leave when Humphrey's voice stopped me:

"Pff...you can tell me **now**! Whats the matter?"

I said:

"Its personal...i want to tell only you."

He said:

"Ahh...ok...whatever."- I took off and started going towards the nearest river. I was really thirsty. When i got there i drank some water and got on a big rock...it was more of a hill actually now that i think about it. I saw a black figure of a wolf. He was staring at me and then he came close. Closer and closer...he was moving from tree to tree. I tought it was Lilly...trying to scare me but i saw that the wolf was very big and black furred. I wasnt scared...after all im an Alpha. Then he hid behind a tree. I shouted:

"Who are you? This is not your territory. Go away!"- I jumped down and started going towards the tree he hid behind. Then...a black wolf jumped in front of me. He was very familiar. He started walking towards me and i said:

"Who are you?"-he stopped right in front of me. One meter away. He said with a deep voice:

"Ha...ha...ha...you dont remember me? You better not...now stay quiet and when you go home...dont tell your friends anything...now listen closely...where is Bisser?"-he said

"Oh..NO IT CANT BE!"-I shouted before he jumped and pinned me on the ground...

 **HAHA!!! A short one and you know what...im back with a cliffhanger boys...yup...this one is short but the next chapter is going to be special for all of you still waiting and sitting here for 1 or 2 years...yup...its coming boys and girls...just wait for it!**


	13. Chapter 13-Gone

**HELLO!** **Im here with another chapter and this one...oohhh..you are going to like whats going to be happening the next chapters. But...before we actually continue. I want you to know one thing. Im going to be uploading one chapter every week or two weeks so dont expect a daily thing from me. Ive got lots of new ideas and amazing things happening so stay tuned!**

Lilly's POV

I quickly ran over to Bisser's den and he seemed like he was thinking about something. I interupted his thinking by saying:

"BISSER! Have you seen Kate?"

Bisser said:

"Actually...no."

I said:

"Oh my God im getting nervious."

He asked me:

"Why? W-whats going on?"

I replied to him:

"Well...ive been looking everywhere and i cant find her...I asked everyone and the last person to see her was Humphrey and Lizzie!"- He took a deep thought...and said:

"Could it be?"-then he howled for a meeting

"Attention!"-he said...

"W-whats wrong?"-said Humphrey

"Kate is gone...like...litterally...!"-I said

"What?"-said Shadow

"Look...i know this may sound weird but i think it has something to do with the black wolf i saw in the woods when we were hunting...And for those who dont know what happened. I saw a black wolf in the woods when we were hunting with Garth and Shadow. I felt really depressing and evil energy...i cant even explain it. I dont know what it is but i feel like it is what caused Kate to dissapear."-explained Bisser

"Wait...so...do you have any possible and logical explanation to what this is and who it is?"-Bella asked

"Well...i thought about it and the most logical explanation is that it was another pack's spy."-said Bisser

"And that means that the "pack" is preparing for something...like an attack. And all thats left of us isnt enough to fight a whole pack."-Shadow caught up

"This isnt good...we have to go look for Kate!"-said Humphrey

"Really? You still care about this b*#$h?"-said Lizzie

"Now you are getting on my nerves! Kate is a part of the pack...she has helped us go through a lot. We cant lose her just like that. You arent a part of our pack so shut your mouth! And Humphrey...im surprised you actually care about her!"-said Bisser

"Well we should go...Bella and Jena...stay here and guard. Also...Sarah. You stay here. I want Clint with me."-continued Bisser. We all started going one direction.

(a hour later)

We approached a big mountain. We were just about to get down from a hill but Bisser told us nerviously to lay down. We saw a lot of caves, dens and one really big den. All the packs were there...they were slaves...they were digging with their claws and some weird pickaxe looking things. They were using them with their mouths. Some of those wolves were hunting. All of them. We didnt know what we were seeing but we knew this was where we had to look for Kate.

Bisser's POV (1 hour later)

We got back and ran to tell the others what we saw. We told them and they were really confused.

"Wait...you mean...all the packs...like all of them?"-asked Sarah

"YES! And you know whats the weird part here...Remember when everyone was killed? After we got back...havent you thought...at least once. Where the bodies may be? No? Well i dont know either but i think they took them...and you know what?"- said Bisser before Humphrey dragged a wolf and threw him in front of Sarah and the others.

"This...is one of their guards."-Humphrey said. The wolf was black with dark brown spots on his back. He had a brown left ear and a white tail.

"Now tell them...what you told us!"-Lilly said while growling

"I-im not telling..."- he got hit by Lilly before he could continue

"Ok...ok...we are the Death pack. Our leader is the Death Alpha. He is one of the 9 protectors of the Soul Stone...they control the elements...Ice, water, fire, ground, wind, light, lighting, dark...he was the Death protector but he betrayed the others so his powers got taken away."-the wolf said

"W-wha...? Where did you get this guy...what is this...i never knew magic is real and stuff...isnt it only a legend???"-Jena said

"Apparently its not...and this is serious."-I said

"So wolves with elemental powers exist?"-Jena asked

"YES!"-I shouted. We put the wolf in the prison hole we made. We closed it with a rock.

"What are we going to do with him?"-asked Lia

"Well...ahh...i dont even know anymore..."-Humphrey said

Lia's POV

I went near Clint and i was really shy but i desided to talk to him...no one knew but i secretly liked him. I went up to him and said:

"Um..h-hey!"

"Oh...Hi! What's going on?"-he said

"Um...w-well i was wondering if you are...ummm...free tonight...maybe if you want to come with me to the river? We can try to catch some fish."-i said trying not to blush but it happened.

"Oh...yeah su...Owww...you are so cute. Are you blushing?"-he said cutting his own sentence off.

"Um...no its...just...you're seeing things."-I said blushing even more.

"Haha...you are funny...well ok...meet me tonight at this hill...right over there. Ill show you something ive been working on."-he said pointing at a hill.

"O-ok!"-i said and we split up onto our ways.

Third Person POV (6pm) (following Lia and Clint)

Clint walked up to the hill and Lia was already there.

"Oh...Hi!"-she said

"Wow...you are fast!"- Clint said

"So...what were you going to show me?"-Lia said before Clints jaw fell open...It looked like Lia was ready for a wedding. She has brushed her fur and looked beautiful.

"W-woah..."-Clint said while staring at her. Lia blushed and Clint was quickly got back into reality. He went behind a tree and dragged a wooden structure out from behind the tree. It was made of lianas and little wood pieces.

"This...is my Armour 1 prototype. Ive been building this for 3 weeks now. Its cool isnt it? Ive tested it with Bisser and so far its doing good. Its made out of little wood pices put together perfectly so i can still move my body."-Clint said. The armour was made to cover the back area. The legs were exposed and the head was too. The tail was out of the armour's range too.

"Woah! H-how did you build this?"-Lia asked

"Well...it was hard...i have only a mouth and i used my claws a bit and its all together now."-Clint said

"Wow...thats amazing. Can you actually put it on. Like does it work. Does it protect you?"-Lia asked

"Well...yeah but its a prototype. Its not finished. Theres still a lot to fix. Its heavy and i need to figure out a better way to keep it on my back. When you start moving too much...it slides on one side."-Clint said while putting it on:

"Here...bite me..."-Clint told Lia

"Wait...i know i can trust you but i dont want to hurt you..."-Lia said

"You cant hurt me with this on...just do it!"-Clint said

"Oh no...here it goes!"-Lia said before biting on Clint's back where the armour was. Nothing happened. It didnt penetrate.

"Pfh...pfh...ahh...Wood stuck in my teeth..."-Lia said discusted

"Hey...you see...it works. And the "wood stuck in your teeth" part is intentional so you slow down your enemy with making him or her think about the wood in their teeth."-Clint said

"Well...thats cool. Why havent you told anyone else exept me and Bisser?"-Lia asked

"Well...its not finished yet and its not in its greatest condition so i think if i tell them now. They will make fun of me."-Clint said

"Oh well...its getting late. It was nice meeting you. Im looking forward to meeting you again."-Lia said

"Yeah sure...I would love to. See you!"-Clint said before he took the armour off and hid it behind the tree in a little hole. Then he started going towards his then and so did Lia.

 **Hmm...interesting huh...didnt expect all that to happen. Well...wolves making armour and having elemental powers is completely crazy but...life is full of crazyness...so i hope you liked it and ill see you in the next one.**

 **Keep calm and do your thing**

 **Bisser_**


	14. Chapter 14-Who are you?

**HEEEEYYY! Ok so first before we start this...A lot of the OCs im going to be using are not my official property. These are not my OCs but I do have permission to use them from their creator. These characters are from the movie Wolf Song by TK animations. If you havent watched it...what are you even doing here? A lot of the following content you are going to see are ideas from Wolf Song...So next...idk how many chapters...but the next chapters are going to be crossovers between...Wolf Song and Alpha and Omega. Please visit my Fanfiction profile to get to know the characters better and to understand their looks and bio...**

Bisser's POV

I went for a good sip of water but i heard something strange, scary and unexpected. I heard a lot of wolves. A lot...a whole pack and when i looked around i saw a whole pack of wolves walking towards our camp...i rushed back to warn the others:

"GUYS...GUYS...theres a whole pack coming our way..."-i said

"W-what?"-said Shadow. I heard the prisoner laugh:

"Pfff...you are dead now..."

"Quick...get to defence positions!"- i shouted. We waited and then they came. An unknown pack...we jumped right in front of them:

"STAY BACK!"-we said

"Aaarrghhh!"- a green wolf screamed and rushed behind a female wolf. Then a blue wolf with a giant scar on his body and two red stripes on his eyes came up in front of us.

"We dont mean any harm. We are just passing by."

"How can i trust you...you could be here for the prisoner!" i said

"W..what prisoner?"-asked a grey wolf

"Its not them...I mean look at them...if thats The Death Alpha's pack...he better run for his life cause we will bust his den open!"-Shadow said calmly

"W...wait you...You arent actually thinking we are the Death Pack right?"- a really beautiful yellow wolf with blue hair said

"N-no...of course not!...sooo...where are you from...sweetie?"- said Clint while trying to flirt with the wolf. Then a muscular wolf stepped in front of him and said:

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey tough guy...can you step out of my face please?"- Clint said

"Shut your mouth kid!" said the wolf. The wolf had grey fur and red arrow stripes under his eyes:

"Take your dumb tattoos and get out of here!" said Clint. The wolf Growled but the blue wolf took hold of the situation..

"So...are you fighting against The Death Alpha?" he said

"Well...trying to but it doesnt seem to work well...we have got one of his guards as a prisoner...he told us about some stone and stuff..." said Bella

"This stone is very important as we might know how to use it...meet Alador. The grey wolf with the Light-Grey circles on his face. We think he may be the Pure of Heart who can use the stone. If we take the stone and use it against The Death Alpha...we might win." said the blue wolf

"Well...our friend...you see...she is trapped in there. She got kidnapped or...we dont even know what happened. She just dissapeared. We think she might be at The Death Alpha's hideout." said Humphrey

"Well can we stay with you for a night or so?" Asked Alador

"Yeah sure!" said Lia

"Oh..Where are my matters...this is Kara, Chance, Im Damien...Arrow, Lightning, Hartana...my lovely mate, Kendon, Yazmine, Melody and Onora." said Damien

 **(PLEASE READ MY PROFILE INFO TO UNDERSTAND WHO THESE WOLVES ARE AND TO FIND OUT ABOUT THEIR LOOKS)**

"Well...Im Bisser...this is Shadow...my sweetie, Lia, Bella, Garth, Lilly, Izabel, Kelly, Sarah, Jena...our healer." i said

(two hours later/the packs prepared to do a scouting mission to The Death Alpha's camp while Garth and Lilly were sent to hunt)

Kate's POV

I was thrown in a hole...with some other wolves. We were prisoners. I felt really depressed...no one was coming for me. After all i have done...They all hate me now.

"Hey...pssst." i heard

"Huh? W-what?" i asked

"Whats up...im Garry...whats your name?" a red wolf said

"Umm..I-im Kate. Nice to meet you...why are you here?" i said

"Pfff...i dont even know...i just got here today. Im a loner...i was walking around and then BOOM...this brown wolf...he was laughing like crazy...he jumped me and left two female wolves attack me...they bit me many times...here...see this?" he said before showing me wounds

"Oh my God!" i said

"Yeah right...I ho..."he got cut off by the sound of the stone over us moving...the cage opened and two wolves came...they took him by the neck and threw him out...the next thing i heard was screams and pain...

Humphrey's POV

Oh my...this isnt good.

"They are a lot...like...A LOT!" i said while looking at the guards and slaves. We arrived at The Death Alpha's camp.

"We cant do anything right now...your friend cant get out right now. There are too many guards." said Damien

"Well...we'll try tomorrow right?" i asked

"Kid...no one survives more than 3 days in those cages...your friend must be special. Something about her is needed by them...or she is just another slave left to die in a cage..." Alador said

"B-but...she..." i said before i stopped talking. I still liked her...i didnt like Lizzie. Altho i felt like it but NO...Kate is the one for me...i just feel like it.

"W-what Humphrey?" Lizzie said weirded out at my response to Alador's words

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? She is about to die...thats not good...i dont want her to die...ive known her since a little puppy" i said

"Well...thats reallity...she cant be saved...she _will_ die..." Lizzie said

"Are you even...hes clearly not feeling ok...and you arent making it better for him..." said Kara

"What do you want from me?" Lizzie said

"Hey hey...chill guys...its all ok...I mean...she wont die because she...umm...i dont even know but hey...cheer up mate...well find a way...Damien always finds a way...right Damien?...Damien?" said Chance

"R-right." Damien said looking at Hertanna

"Ok lets go back because its getting dark...Lilly and Garth are probably done hunting by now..." said Melody

(1 hour later)

Bisser's POV

"Sooo...anything to eat?" i said

"Well...ummm...look...we...we couldnt...i mean..." said Garth

"W-wait wait wait...you are telling me that for an hour and a half...you couldnt even catch a single rabbit..." i said

"I mean...PFFF HAHAHAHAHA!" Lilly and Garth started laughing...Chance started laughing too.

"W-whats the matter? This is serious!" Shadow said angryly

"Haha...here you go!" Garth ran and came back with a whole bull...then Lilly brought another bull...and another one...and another one...there were four bulls in front of us...dead and ready to eat...

"ITS JUST A PRANK... ** _bro_**..." Chance said

"W-what?" Bella and Lia said confused...

"I told them to do that...didnt you get it already...Aww man...that was funny...great job guys" Chance told us and then turned to Lilly and Garth

"Wow...you really had me there Chance..." Alador and Arrow said

Third Person POV

The wolves enjoyed their food together...talking about different things before they were all finished. The wolves went to their dens. Some had to sleep in random caves and some even outside under trees...there just wasnt enough room for everyone.

"Garth...you are a great hunter. I really miss Kate...ahhh..." said Lilly

"Well...i know Lilly...its hard but you know what...your parents always said. Never give up. Bad can happen but never let yourself fall." said Garth and layed next to Lilly

(Switch to Bisser and Shadow)

"I dont know what are we going to do...its really nervracking for me...too much stuff i need to look after." said Bisser to Shadow

"Relax...Damien will help you. He seems like a good Alpha to me at least." Shadow said and put her head next to Bisser's.

(Switch to Arrow and Kara)

"Hey Kara...do you want to...i dont know...umm...go somewhere...?" said Arrow

"Oh...Arrow im really tired from all the walking today." said Kara

"Oops...sorry...umm...can i sleep in your den because all the others are full...?" asked Arrow

"Sure!" said Kara

"Oh...thank you." said Arrow before laying close to Kara...he was too shy to lay beside her. He was fine with sleeping with her in a single den.

(Switch to Melody and Chance)

"Hey...Melody...can i sleep with you...OH S#%t i mean...in one den not like...umm...umm...you know what i mean...i think...ohhh God why did i mess up so bad!?" Chance said while blushing

"Hahaha...your always funny Chance...of course...but you owe me one friend!" said Melody. Chance layed far from her because he was too shy to lay next to her. He had feeling for her...that was for sure but she didnt know yet.

"Ahh...f#%*$@g friendzoned again...damn it!" whispered Chance to himself

(Switch to Hartanna and Damien)

"Honey...are you ok?" said Hartanna

"Y-yeah...im just tired...ive been thinking about my girl...Kara...what if she was the chosen one...?" said Damien

"W-what do you mean...i thought Alador was the Pure of Heart?" said Hartanna

"Well...ahh..i dont know...im just tired. Good night." said Damien and then Hartanna layed right beside him.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOWW...WHAT JUST HAPPENED...finally...ive done it...i negotiated with TK animations and finally...the crossover is starting...that doesnt erase all the events that went in the past tho...i hope you liked it...please tell me if you like where this is going and again**

 ** _READ MY PROF INFO FOR MORE ABOUT THE WOVES OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING...LITERALLY_**

 **SO...i hope you enjoyed**

 **Stay calm and do your thing!**

 **Bisser out_**


	15. Chapter 15-Family

**What is up guys! Bisser here...now before we start this...im sorry im posting this kind of late. I usually post on Wednesday but i decided to post today. And also...i got some questions and missunderstandings. The pack is back in CANADA. They arent in Africa no more. So...hope you enjoy.**

Bisser's POV

"Ahh...Sarah would you mind if i take some of the wood you have stored in the back of your den?" i said

"Well...ok? What is it for?" asked Sarah confused

"Well...youll...youll find out later." i said and ran with the wood up a hill. Clint was waiting for me up there. With his armour. The wood was for the armour he had been making. He wanted to store some because today was the big day. He was going to tell everyone and show them the armour. He needed a lot of wood in case someone decided to ask for one.

(half a hour later)

This was the moment. I howled for a big meeting. Damiens pack was also welcome. They all came and i started:

"Today! Me and Clint will show you something HE has been working on for a long time. He thought it was going to be a good idea to show you all." Then Clint showed up from behind some bushes

"HA! This...im proud to name. Armour 1 OFFICIAL Version. This is my armour. I created it with the help of Bisser and Lia." said Clint

"W-wait...Lia and Bisser knew about this!" Garth and others said.

"Pfff...HAHAHAHAA!!! Is this a JOKE?" said Izabel while laughing on the ground

"*sigh*" sighed Clint and said:

"Well...why dont you test it out. Come on. Bite the armour. Try to penetrate...dont be scared of harming me...just do it!" he said

"W-what...ill kill you if i do that!" said Izabel

"Then do it...now!" Clint said angrily

"Aaahhh...ok then!" said Izabel and jumped right on top of him while bitting the armour so hard that if it wasnt the armour, Clint would have been dead.

"Pfff...argghh...Get this wood off of my teeth...Ew..." said Izabel while trying to take the woody taste off of her tongue. When she looked up. She saw nothing. Clint was perfectly fine.

"See? It works...trust me...its been through a lot...your jaw wont be the one that breaks it." said Clint

"W-whoa...!" "Yo this thing works..." "Thats incredible!" wolves started talking to each other. Discussing the amazing work of Clint. Finally! Damien got through a group of wolves and started talking:

"L...look this is incredible...how many do you have there?" he said

"Its only one now but i can make more if you want to!" Clint replied

"Yeah! I want one...now the stupid morons from The Death Pack wont bother me anymore!" said Chase

"I want one too!" said Garth

"Ok...ok...chill...I will make more. Just wait and be patient. These things arent easy to make. It takes the perfect techniques to make one of these!" said Clint while trying to act strong and clever. The meeting broke up and everyone was back to doing their things.

Third Person POV

Following Kara and Arrow

Arrow and Kara were walking around. It seemed like Arrow wanted to ask her for a night howl...he was too shy. They stopped at a nearby river to drink some water. Then Arrow made his move.

"Umm..K-Kara?" said Arrow

"Yes?" asked Kara

"Would...umm...would you m-mind if...umm..do you want to howl with me tonight?" said Arrow while blushing and acting shy

"Well...im free tonight soo...i wont mind a good night howl." said Kara while giggling

"Oh-Oh really?" said Arrow with an exiting tone

"Yeah, sure...why not!" replied Kara and they both started walking back towards their camp.

Following Onora and Chance

Chance was walking alongside Onora's den and then suddenly he showed up in Onora's den and scared her.

"RRRAAAARRR!!!"

"AAAHHHH...OH MY...oh...DAMN IT CHANCE! Thats not funny!" Onora said

"Hahahaa...it is!" Chance replied

"What do you want?" Onora said

"Well...i thought we could...go out together...you know...just walk around the camp...maybe hunt a bit? Hmm?" Chance said while being extremely flirty

"Chance i dont have time for this. Im studying The Book Of Legends." Onora said

"Wow...and what did you learn?" said Chance

"Im learning more about the elemental wolves. Im trying to learn more about the Stone." said Onora. The Book Of Legends was a book written by the gods so wolves can study the powers of the elemental. The book is one of the things The Death Alpha was after. No one knew where he had come from and how was he so powerful but some think that he comes straight from Hell.

"*sigh*" Chance sighed before closing the book right in front of Onora.

"W-what are you..." Onora tried to say but she got interrupted by Chance.

"Shhh...listen...forget about work and things you HAVE to do and follow me!" said Chance. She did follow him and he led her far away from the camp. They were standing in front of a lot of bushes. They were tall bushes.

"Here...!" said Chance before pushing through the bushes and motioning for Onora to follow him.

"W-wooahh...!" said Onora when she saw the beauty of what was in front of them. It was a giant field. The sun was shining. There were trees on the sides of the field. There were flowers and tall grass everywhere. It was beautiful. Birds were singing and butterflies were everywhere.

"I call this the Garden of Eden. Its amazing right?" said Chance

"Y-yeah...its just...so beautiful...h-how...how do you know about this place?" asked Onora

"Well...when we were travelling towards this new pack that we just met...i dont know if you remember but i told Damien that i had to go and do the thing...you know...the thing...and he told me to be fast. I wanted to find a place where no one can see me. I found these bushes and went through them and then...BOOM...i found this art of the nature." explained Chance

"Wow...this is...amazing!" Onora replied

"W-well...you know...huh...if it wasnt me, you werent going to find this." said Chance while trying to look manly and all...Onora giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran back to the camp while giggling, without waiting for Chance to come after her. Chance stood frozen and confused to what happened.

(Two hours later)

There was a howl. A meeting was being called again!

Arrow's POV

"What's going on? Is the armour ready?" i said

"No! Its not good news this time. First of all...our prisoner is dead. Second off all...while i was scouting with Shadow and Humphrey, we saw a group of wolves circling around our area." said Bisser

"Its Cobalt!" Damien said

"W-WHAT!!!" everyone from Damiens pack got really nervious.

"Honey! We need to set up scout teams and teams to ambush them." said Hartanna

"I agree but they are a lot. A lot!" said Damien

"Wowowowow...wow...woah...wait a minute...who is this Cobalt guy? Umm..hello? We arent familiar with him!?" said Garth, Clint and some other wolves from Bisser's pack

"He is an attack team leader. He is something like a co-leader of The Death Pack!" i explained

"He has done a lot to us...to our families. In our eyes. He is the son of the Devil! And why? All because of The Death Alpha. When he was a child. His family was killed in front of him by The Death Alpha, himself. The Death Alpha forced him to join The Death Pack. From that day. He seeks revenge and he wants to free his anger from him...he is too weak to attack The Death Alpha so he unleashes his fury on innocent wolves." said Alador. The meeting was over. There was a scout team. Sent to look around the camp. The team was Bisser, Garth, Lilly and Sarah. There was an ambush team too. It was composed of Damien's whole pack. I was one of the ambushers. I stood next to Yazmine. I was really scared for her. I didnt want her to get hurt. She was a good fighter but still. This new pack was not trustworthy. I wanted to make sure she was safe all the time. Kara was behind me and we were laying hidden in a bush.

"Yazmine, stay close to me ok. Do not make any sound or movement!" i said

"Ok! I wont!" said Yazmine

"Dont worry Arrow. She wont get hurt. Stay calm!" said Kara. Everyone was calling me overprotective but it was better than losing another one of my family members. Kara was overprotective over Alador too. He wasnt in our bush tho. He was with Damien and Onora. Chance was with Melody. If i heard right...it was Melody's idea to be with Chance. In my opinion...she kinda liked him but...i dont think the connection was both ways.

Bisser's POV

The scout team was circling around. I was leading the team. We were going quiet and stealthy. We didnt want to be seen. Most of the time we stood still in bushes and listened for footsteps. Nothing was heard, no matter how many times we stopped to listen. I told the group to split up. I told them to have a wolf on the east. One on the west, the north and that i would take the south. That was the most dangerous of all. The south. The Death Pack was south of us, so i had to be ready for everything. I walked and walked. I suddenly heard footsteps. They were too close. I couldnt risk it. I had to hide. There was a group of bushes east of me. I had to go and hide there. I crawled on the ground. I was lucky that there was tall grass there. I finally reached the bushes and hid behind them. Sarah was on the east side. She was too far away tho. I couldnt run towards her. If anything happened. It was going to be either life or death. There was no escape. I had to take it on my own. I stood on the ground. Still. Then i heard a lot of sticks cracking. Grass was moving. I stopped breathing. I could hear the beats of my heart and the steps. It was the end. I didnt know what to do. There was a chance, whoever it was, wouldnt see me. But there was a chance they would see me but play as there was no one there, and then BOOM...ambush me. I was feeling scared but still...warrior blood was rushing through my veins. My heart was beating as fast as it could. And then...I saw them through the bush. It wasnt clear...i couldnt tell who it was...they were 3...they looked like brownish wolves but i couldnt tell. For some reason...i thought they were looking at me...i was ready. I jumped out. Growled and showed my fangs. I was ready to fight.

"YOU ARE TRESSPASSING!" I growled angrily and then...i looked carefully. I...i couldnt believe it...it was like a dream...at first i thought..."H-how...am...am i seeing angels or something!" but then:

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Allright...we understand. We are lost...okay? We will back off now!" they said

"W-wh...is it you? i said

"Umm...is it who? I dont really understand you...?" they said

 **CLIFFHA** **NGER!**

 **Bisser out_**


	16. HELP

Is there any way to write more than 2k sentences in one chapter? Help please!


End file.
